


My Shelter (Mi Refugio)

by YsabelGranger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsabelGranger/pseuds/YsabelGranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl está gravemente herida y vuela con sus últimas fuerzas buscando ayuda. La encontrará en el balcón del despacho de Cat Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LA VENGANZA DE MAXIMA

Alex y Hank la habían informado de una peligrosa fuga en el DEO. La orgullosa y perversa Maxima y tres presos más se habían escapado. Kara no dudó en ponerse el traje de Supergirl y volar hasta la última posición conocida de los convictos. Dio con ellos y los enfrentó. Pero las cosas no salieron bien. Además de la superioridad numérica, los cuatro llevaban armas aderezadas con kryptonita, seguramente obtenidas en el DEO, y la balanza no tardó en inclinarse a su favor.

En pocos minutos, Kara estaba recibiendo muchos más golpes de los que lograba dar. Y pronto empezó a notar el cansancio de tanto esquivar los filos de color verde. Maxima aprovechó la situación, y consiguió cogerla por sorpresa, apuñalándola en el costado. La hoja de kryptonita penetró en la carne de Kara como si fuera de mantequilla, provocándole un dolor agudo que la hizo retorcerse y chillar.  
—Parece que esta pelea tendrá un final distinto, Supergirl —se pavoneó Maxima.  
Kara trató de alcanzar el puñal para sacárselo, cuanto más tiempo estuviera su sangre en contacto con la kryptonita, más daño le causaría. Pero la hoja había penetrado varios centímetros y el daño era mayor del que esperaba. Apenas rozó la empuñadura, ni tan siquiera pudo cogerla por completo, mucho menos tirar de ella. Maxima aprovechó para animar a sus tres compañero a golpearla. Kara parecía una muñeca sin voluntad en sus manos. Intentó comunicarse con Alex y Hank, pero el transmisor se había dañado en la pelea, maldijo su suerte, estaba sola. Los golpes se sucedían. Si no escapaba, la matarían. Así que, los atacó con su visión infrarroja y después saltó a los cielos para volar lejos de allí. Empleó todas sus fuerzas, y, finalmente, logro despistarlos. 

Cada segundo que seguía volando, se sentía más debilitada. Necesitaba sacarse el cuchillo, pero, ¿cómo si ella estaba demasiado débil? Su vuelo se volvió errático. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Caería en cualquier momento, y entonces nada podría salvarla, porque la kryptonita seguiría en contacto con su sangre. Apretó los dientes, sentía tanta impotencia, ¿se había acabado todo? Y entonces, sus ojos divisaron el logo del edificio CatCo y un pensamiento cruzó su mente, «miss Grant». 

Cat Grant solía trabajar hasta tarde, existía la posibilidad de que todavía estuviese allí. Si no era así, seguramente moriría en el balcón en el que tan buenos y no tan buenos momentos había compartido con su jefa.

Al acercarse más al edificio, creyó ver luces en el interior del despacho de miss Grant, pero ya no sabía si eran reales o fruto de su desesperación y la falta de sentidos debida a su herida. Aterrizó tras golpearse con el antepecho de obra, cayendo de rodillas. Tuvo que apoyar las manos en el suelo para no golpearse también la cara. El dolor que sentía en el costado era ya insoportable. Los ruidos del aparatoso aterrizaje sobresaltaron a alguien, que se apresuró en salir al balcón, era Cat Grant. Kara sonrió.

 

—Miss Grant… —logró pronunciar con dificultad. Cat jamás había visto así a Supergirl.  
—¡Dios mío, Supergirl! —exclamó Cat mientras se agachaba junto a ella, visiblemente asustada por el estado de la joven— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?  
—Necesito… su ayuda… —imploró la última hija de Krypton.  
—¿Qué?, ¿mi ayuda? —Cat balbuceó con torpeza, sobrepasada por la situación— ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?  
—Tiene que… sacarme el cuchillo… —Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, movió la mano, inclinándose un poco hacia Cat para mostrarle la herida— es de kryptonita… soy vulnerable a ella… me está matando.  
—Pero yo… no… —Cat se echó un poco hacia atrás— No soy médico… puedo hacerte más daño.  
—Por favor… si no me lo saca… moriré —farfulló, al tiempo que se tumbaba de lado, dejando a la vista el cuchillo.  
Cat Grant siempre había sido un poco aprensiva con la sangre, especialmente la ajena, pero si no reaccionaba pronto, Supergirl moriría delante de ella. No, no podía permitirlo. Aquella joven noble y valiente le importaba demasiado. 

Las manos le temblaban, pero se movían con determinación. Kara la guió, hasta que el arma de hoja verde estuvo totalmente fuera de su carne. Cat lo arrojó a una esquina del balcón y Kara empezó a respirar mejor y a sentir que la vida regresaba a su cuerpo, aunque todavía estaba bastante débil. La kryptonita había estado mucho tiempo en contacto con su sangre.  
—Gracias, miss Grant… —pronunció— Si no llega a estar aquí…  
—Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, Supergirl… —afirmó Cat— Y hablando de hacer, ¿te puedo…? —Empezó a hacer gestos con las manos, mirando el feo corte de su costado.  
—Sí, me vendrá bien, gracias —contestó Kara con una leve sonrisa.  
—De acuerdo, vamos —dijo Cat. Entonces, la cogió de la cintura y la ayudó a erguirse. Kara apoyó su peso en la mujer. Qué surrealista le resultaba que Supergirl dependiera así de ella, pero la sensación le gustó.

Caminaron con calma hasta un sofá del interior del despacho principal y Kara pudo sentarse. Cat se ausentó un momento para regresar después con un botiquín. Lo abrió y empezó a sacar gasas, alcohol y alguna cosa más que Kara desconocía, nunca se hacía heridas y no estaba acostumbada a curárselas. La rubia tuvo que contenerse para no reír cuando vio a Cat remangarse la chaqueta del traje antes de empezar a curarla. Le limpió la herida con alcohol, Kara soltó un gemido lastimoso, sorprendida por lo mucho que escocía aquel líquido transparente.  
—Lo siento… perdona… —se disculpaba Cat— No quería hacerte daño.  
—Tranquila, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me hieran así, siga por favor —pidió Kara. 

Lo cierto era que le gustaba el cuidado con el que Cat la estaba tocando, como si fuese tan frágil como cualquier mujer humana. Sintió ternura ante su delicadeza. Cat, por su parte, procuraba no apretar mucho, preguntándose mil veces si lo estaría haciendo bien. Aunque estaba débil, seguía siendo Supergirl, su cercanía le imponía más de lo que admitiría nunca. Y ese perfume, ese maldito perfume tan familiar que la turbaba. Unos minutos después, Kara tenía el costado vendado.  
—Gracias, miss Grant —exclamó Kara, aceptando el vaso de agua que Cat le ofrecía—. Ya me voy sintiendo mejor.  
—De nada —replicó Cat a unos pasos de ella, sin dejar de observarla.  
—¿Podría prestarme un teléfono? —pidió Kara.  
—Claro, ten —Cat le dio su propio teléfono móvil. 

Kara se comunicó con Alex para informarle de lo que había sucedido. Seguían sin saber cómo los cuatro fugados habían logrado escaparse y robar las armas de kryptonita. ¿Acaso alguien los había ayudado desde dentro del DEO? Su hermana le pidió que tuviera cuidado, porque seguían sin localizarlos, y podrían atacarla en cualquier momento, pues parecía que Supergirl fuera su objetivo. La rubia sonrió pensando en Alex después de colgar. Siempre tan protectora, como buena hermana mayor.  
—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Cat, incapaz de aguantar el no saber lo que sucedía.  
—Sí, miss Grant… —contestó Kara mirándola a los ojos— Gracias a usted.  
Cat se quedó paralizada con aquella mirada azul cielo. De alguna manera, le llegaba la tremenda energía de Supergirl. Sentía que era cierto que se estaba recuperando. Después, Kara se levantó del sofá.  
—Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero molestarla más. —Cat frunció ligeramente el ceño, no quería que se marchase, todavía no.  
—No me molestas, Supergirl —aseguró con una sonrisa demasiado convincente.  
—Bueno, he interrumpido su trabajo, y yo no…  
Ya no habló más, tuvo el tiempo justo para envolver a su jefa con su cuerpo y protegerla de los disparos que destrozaron las puertas de vidrio del balcón. Dio gracias a Rao por haberlos escuchado acercarse antes de que fuera tarde, pero lamentó no reaccionar antes, y todo porque Cat Grant le estaba sonriendo. 

—Miss Grant, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó con la respiración acelerada por la adrenalina. Su jefa levantó un poco la cabeza para poder mirarla.  
—Sí… creo que sí… —susurró Cat todavía atontada por el inesperado ataque.  
—¡Váyase de aquí, rápido! —exclamó Kara mientras la liberaba de sus brazos.  
Al volverse hacia el balcón, vio a dos de los tipos que la habían atacado antes junto a Maxima, y se sintió mareada. En sus manos llevaban armas con el característico color verde de la kryptonita. No podía avisar a su hermana, tendría que enfrentarlos sola otra vez. 

Cat trató de llegar a los ascensores, pero un tercer tipo se presentó frente a ella de repente, haciéndola sobresaltarse.  
—¿Y ahora qué? —pensó en voz alta.  
Supergirl fue consciente de la situación comprometida de Cat y cambió de estrategia rápidamente. Se desplazó hasta donde estaba la mujer y lanzó sus rayos infrarrojos contra el tipo, que la creía peleando con sus compañeros. Lo dejó fuera de juego, pero los otros dos seguían allí, bloquándoles la salida. Sólo tenía una opción, retirarse nuevamente, y ahora contaba con más fuerzas, debía aprovecharlas para sacar de allí a Cat. Para sorpresa de la mujer, Supergirl no encaró a los tipos, sino que golpeó la pared de la oficina para romperla, abriendo camino hacia el hueco del ascensor. Después, cogió a Cat de la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo sin titubeos. Cat suspiró, desprevenida.  
—Confíe en mí.  
—Siempre lo hago —afirmó Cat.  
—Y agárrese fuerte —añadió la rubia.  
—No me lo dirás dos veces —bromeó, mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Supergirl, imaginando el motivo de su petición.  
Instantes después, ambas volaban por el hueco, hasta que Supergirl abrió otro agujero en la pared y salieron al exterior. Entonces, Kara aumentó la velocidad de vuelo, para asegurarse de que sus enemigos no las alcanzarían. Haber recuperado un poco las fuerzas durante su estancia en CatCo le permitió aguantar el ritmo durante unos minutos, logrando escapar por segunda vez. 

Pero este vuelo apresurado significó para Cat Grant algo más que poder salvar sus vidas. Estar tan cerca de Supergirl le hizo volver a oler aquel perfume tan familiar para ella, y terminar de comprender que siempre había tenido razón. Como dos gotas de agua, la misma complexión, el mismo cabello rubio, la misma sonrisa perfecta, los mismos ojos azules, la misma voz, incluso el mismo perfume… tantas similitudes, y Cat Grant no creía en las casualidades. Logró engañarla una vez, a saber con qué truco, pero no lo haría una segunda. Su instinto de periodista se lo había estado gritando desde las primeras apariciones de Supergirl. La mujer que la llevaba en brazos con amorosa protección era Kara… Kara Danvers, su leal y eficiente asistente personal, su ángel guardián dentro y fuera de CatCo. Sintió el impulso de abrazarla más fuerte pero se contuvo.  
«Eres tú… —pensó— Siempre has sido tú.»

Cuando Kara pensó que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, aterrizó con todo el cuidado que pudo y se dispuso a partir de nuevo, pero sola.  
—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Cat— No pensarás luchar en tu estado.  
—Por supuesto, no puedo dejar que campen a sus anchas —replicó Kara con convicción.  
—Todavía no estás recuperada del todo —aseguró Cat—. ¿Crees que servirá de algo si te matan ahora? —La rubia se quedó pensativa— ¿Puedes oírles?, ¿están atacando a alguien?  
—No, parece que no —admitió Kara después de concentrarse en su super oído.  
—Entonces, aprovecha y descansa —dijo Cat—, imagino que hasta Supergirl necesita descansar. —Kara sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cat llamó a su chófer, y le explicó lo mejor que pudo el lugar en el que se encontraba, a las afueras de National City. Volverían a la ciudad en vehículo, para no llamar la atención, y que, de paso, Supergirl pudiera recuperar un poco el aliento.  
—Gracias, miss Grant —pronunció con una suavidad más propia de Kara que de Supergirl—. Esta noche me ha salvado la vida.  
«Tantos gestos que te delatan —reflexionaba Cat—, y yo me dejé engañar unos días, qué idiota.»  
—Deja que te devuelva el favor, después de ayudarme durante estos últimos… días —Casi se le escapó la palabra “años”. Pero no quería importunar a Kara haciéndole ver que conocía la verdad. Ahora sabía lo mucho que le costaba confesar su secreto, lo mucho que necesitaba su vida normal como empleada de CatCo. En esta ocasión, no la forzaría a confesar. En el fondo, le dolía que no confiase lo suficiente en ella como para compartirlo, quizá había marcado demasiado las distancias con su asistente personal. Pero estaba decidida, no la traicionaría. Esperaría que llegase el día en que Kara quisiera contarle la verdad por su propia voluntad.  
—Esta vez mi coche viajará por el suelo, si no tienes ningún inconveniente —bromeó Cat.  
—De acuerdo —aceptó Kara con una sonrisa, recordando cómo llevó el coche de su jefa por los aires la primera vez que ésta la entrevistó.

Los tres tipos fugados del DEO dejaron de perseguir a Supergirl enseguida, pues recibieron la llamada de Maxima. Ya habían desempeñado la primera parte del plan, probar a Supergirl en combate con las armas de kryptonita. Ahora, la pelirroja sabía que tenía una buena oportunidad de derrotarla flagrantemente y pensaba usarla. También había descubierto que era buena amiga de Cat Grant, la reina de los medios de comunicación en National City, qué interesante se estaba volviendo todo de repente.


	2. ¿TODO SIGUE IGUAL?

Winn y Kara se presentaron en el despacho de James Olsen para poder hablar tranquilamente.   
—¿Cómo te encuentras, Kara? —preguntó el fotógrafo.  
—Estoy bien, la luz del sol es milagrosa para mí, ya me he recuperado de la puñalada —aseguró la rubia. Winn hizo gesto de dolor, imaginando lo que se sentía cuando eras agredido de esa forma.   
—Fue una verdadera suerte que llegases a CatCo y miss Grant todavía no se hubiera marchado —dijo Winn.   
—Sí, no sé qué habría pasado de no estar ella aquí —declaró con seriedad.   
—¿Y qué más se sabe de la gente que te atacó? —preguntó James, preocupado.  
—Sólo que parecen estar a las órdenes de Maxima, a la que no caigo nada bien por haberla encerrado cuando casi escapa del DEO y por ser la prima de Superman, el hombre que rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio, pequeñeces, ya ves —bromeó Kara.   
—¿Y no hay forma de localizarlos?, ¿qué es lo que quieren? —cuestionó esta vez Winn.  
—Alex y Hank están en ello, pero no lo han conseguido todavía —explicó Kara—, sobre lo que quieren, a la vista de los acontecimientos, yo diría que matarme —exclamó con una risita nerviosa.   
Entonces reaccionó, cambió su foco de atención y se puso tiesa, estaba escuchando llegar a su jefa en el ascensor. Se bajó ligeramente las gafas para utilizar su visión de rayos infrarrojos y calentar el latte, luego se las colocó bien y salió apresurada al encuentro de Cat Grant.  
—No sé cómo lo hace —confesó Winn con admiración. Kara lo daba todo como Supergirl, y también como asistente personal de la dueña de CatCo, y todavía le quedaba tiempo para preocuparse de su familia y amigos. Aquella mujer era increíble. James se limitó a encogerse de hombros, él tampoco entendía cómo llegaba a todo. Recordó tener la misma sensación con Clark, ambos primos eran personas fuera de serie.

Kara estaba de pie, relativamente tranquila, esperando que la puerta del ascensor se abriera para permitir el acceso en la oficina a su legítima dueña. Afortunadamente, la charla con sus amigos no la había retrasado en sus quehaceres como asistente, pues hasta que contratasen una nueva asistente, continuaría siéndolo ella, aunque a ratos podía retirarse al despacho propio que su jefa le asignó unas semanas atrás.   
«Estando allí me resultará más fácil desaparecer cuando alguien necesite a Supergirl —reflexionaba Kara—, ni que miss Grant lo hubiera sabido.»  
Sonrió y entonces se volvió hacia el ascensor, Cat Grant había llegado. 

La mujer caminaba con firmeza pero sin prisa, mientras su mente bullía en pensamientos. Apenas había podido dormir, dándole vueltas a su descubrimiento.   
«No puedo permitir que esto me nuble —se decía—, ahora me encontraré con Kara, mi empleada, no con Supergirl.»  
Kara la recibió con una de sus amplias sonrisas y ese tono de voz más suave que el de Supergirl.  
—Buenos días, miss Grant, aquí tiene —saludó con una gran sonrisa, ofreciéndole su latte.   
—Gracias, Kerah —exclamó Cat. Kara frunció un poco el ceño.  
«Pensé que ya habíamos superado esto —se dijo Kara un poco molesta al comprobar que su jefa seguía llamándola incorrectamente.»  
—De nada, miss Grant —Trató de disimular su decepción.   
Cat no notó nada, ya tenía bastante con controlar sus propios pensamientos. Caminó deprisa hacia su despacho. Kara la siguió de cerca.   
—Siento que tu promoción no pueda ser del todo real todavía —se disculpó Cat, evitando mirar a Kara directamente—, hasta que no encuentre una nueva asistente, cuento contigo. —Por fin le dedicó una mirada de sus ojos verdosos.  
—Estoy a su entera disposición, miss Grant. —Las palabras de Kara le provocaron un pequeño estremecimiento.   
«Supergirl está a mi disposición —se dijo—, bueno, su alter ego.»  
Cat carraspeó para centrarse y habló.  
—Estupendo, pero muévete, tienes mi agenda semanal por organizar. —Y acompañó sus palabras con un gesto despreocupado de la mano. Nada como seguir siendo Cat Grant para controlar pensamientos y sensaciones inconvenientes.  
***

 

—No lo entiendo —se quejaba Kara—, el otro día me llamó Kara, os lo juro, ¿por qué ahora me vuelve a llamar “Kerah” —pronunció su nombre incorrecto arrugando la nariz, sin disimular su disgusto. James y Winn tuvieron que disimular la risa.  
—Los jefes son así —dijo Winn—, a mí alguna vez me ha llamado por mi nombre, pero cuando quiere me llama “Toyman Jr.”, cosa que odio.  
—Winn tiene razón, no esperes que Cat Grant se comporte como si fuérais amigas, porque podrías decepcionarte —añadió James.  
—Miss Grant y yo no somos sólo jefa y asistente personal… —empezó la rubia. Los chicos la miraron raro— Quiero decir que, hemos compartido muchas cosas, no sólo laborales, ¡la ayudé a reconciliarse con su hijo Adam! —exclamó de carrerilla.  
—Sí, el mismo hijo al que rompiste el corazón, por lo cual miss Grant te castigó contratando a Siobhan, y el resto ya lo conocemos —relató Winn con gesto serio. Una parte de él lamentaba no haber podido ayudar a Siobhan, quizá podría haberlo intentando más, era una culpa que siempre le acompañaría.  
—¡Justo por eso! —manifestó Kara— Podría haberme despedido o relegado de mi puesto, pero prefirió presionarme con una rival. Miss Grant me aprecia más allá de lo laboral… o eso pensaba yo —dijo en voz baja.   
—No le des tanta importancia, Kara —insistió James—, lo importante es que te considera buena empleada, ¿no? Hablemos de algo más interesante.  
James avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar a Kara, y posó sus manos en la cintura de la rubia.   
—¿Qué te parece si quedamos esta noche para tomar algo?   
Winn no pudo soportar la incómoda situación. Se alegraba por su mejor amiga, pero le dolía saber que él nunca tuvo esa oportunidad con ella y que, después, lo suyo con Siobhan también salió mal. Ser testigo de tanto amor no era precisamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.  
—Yo casi que me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego.  
—James —Kara se apartó del hombre—, no hace falta que hagamos esto delante de Winn.   
—Lo siento, no lo pensé… me ciegas —dijo sonriendo. La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa pero no pudo hacer ni decir nada más, pues la voz de su jefa la reclamó.

Kara cruzó la puerta de vidrio y se quedó de pie, esperando órdenes. Sin embargo, Cat la miraba fijamente en silencio. Entonces pestañeó y de pronto tenía delante a Supergirl, con su camiseta azul, su capa roja, su ese sobre el pecho… Kara no entendía el silencio de su jefa, y no podía leer las mentes, a diferencia de J’onn J’onzz, así que acabó frunciendo el ceño, desconcertada.  
—¿Quiere algo de mí, miss Grant? —dijo, cansada de esperar.   
—Sí, Kerah —replicó Cat, saliendo del trance—, necesito que clasifiques todos los archivos que hay en este pendrive y que me hagas un informe completo de su contenido.  
—¿Para cuándo? —preguntó, segura de que había trabajo para varias horas. Ya era por la tarde y no quería cancelar la cita con James.  
—Para hoy, por supuesto —replicó Cat ya sin mirarla, mientras se ponía unas de sus gafas—, cuanto antes empieces, antes terminarás, ¿no crees?   
—Sí, claro… —asintió con resignación.  
«¿Qué le pasa conmigo? —se preguntó Kara—, ¿a qué viene esto ahora?»  
***

 

Los tres tipos se impacientaban, eran hombres de acción, no les gustaba esperar ni quedarse de brazos cruzados. Pero Maxima los mantenía de su lado gracias a sus poderes de control mental. No le habían servido contra Superman, pero con aquellos desgraciados era más fácil. Cuando se aseguró de que estaban calmados, volvió a centrarse en sus propios pensamientos, y sintió cómo la rabia inundaba su cuerpo una vez más. 

Era princesa del planeta Almerac, pero desde que llegó a la tierra, nadie la había tomado en serio. Ni Superman, que la rechazó sin contemplaciones cuando le habló de su oferta de matrimonio, ni los humanos, que la encerraron como a cualquier vulgar criminal en las instalaciones del DEO con la ayuda del propio kryptoniano. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a tratarla así?

Ahora que por fin había recuperado su libertad, una sola cosa ocupaba su mente, la venganza. Primero mataría a Supergirl, que la encerró por segunda vez en el DEO, y haría que Superman y National City entera lo vieran. Después sería el turno de su primo y de la Tierra.   
—Nadie volverá a humillarme jamás —susurró mientras acariciaba la hoja verde de un cuchillo de kryptonita.  
***

 

Cat levantó la vista de su mesa y vio a Kara, que estaba concentrada en la pantalla de su ordenador. Más de la mitad de los empleados habían abandonado las oficinas. Kara también había terminado su horario laboral, pero seguía allí, para terminar lo que ella le había encomendado. 

Nunca encontraría una asistente como Kara. No era perfecta, cometía errores, pero siempre le era leal. Cat Grant sabía que todos sus asuntos, incluso lo más personales, estaban seguros en manos de Kara. Pero ahora que conocía la verdad, que Kara era al mismo tiempo Supergirl, su admiración por ella era aún mayor. No por todas las proezas físicas que podía realizar, que también, sino por el valor y el compromiso que había demostrado siempre con los seres humanos. 

Una parte de ella se sentía mal por tenerla retenida en CatCo, seguía pensando que era tiempo que Supergirl no ayudaba a otras personas. Pero Kara se lo había dejado muy claro, amaba su trabajo en CatCo, y además, lo necesitaba. Ahora comprendía aquellas palabras de su asistente, después de la indeseada visita de su madre.  
“Gracias por decir que soy excelente en mi trabajo, me hizo sentir normal.”   
Normal, o lo que era lo mismo, humana, una mujer como las demás. 

James se acercó hasta la mesa de Kara, ella le sonrió con cierta bobería y Cat arrugó la nariz, como si le molestase. Después, él parecía recordarle algo y Kara cambiaba el gesto, seguramente, quejándose de las horas extra que hacía por culpa de su jefa. James parecía darle ánimos y después se despidió y se marchó, como el resto de empleados excepto Kara.

Cat se sintió mal. Lo que le había pedido no era urgente, para ser honestos, ni siquiera lo necesitaba. Pero algo en ella le pedía retener a Kara a su lado más tiempo, aunque fuese al otro lado de la pared de vidrio de su despacho. Cat tuvo que aceptarlo, la rubia ejercía una especie de magnetismo sobre ella. Como asistente era fabulosa, pero siendo también Supergirl, se convertía en una combinación difícil de resistir, especialmente para alguien tan curiosa y ansiosa de saber más como era Cat Grant. 

Y de pronto recordó su deseo de que la propia Kara le confiase su secreto, y que para eso, tendría que ganársela mejor de lo que se la había ganado hasta entonces. Se quitó las gafas, se levantó de su mesa y cruzó la puerta de su despacho.  
—Kerah… —La rubia alzó la vista.  
—Todavía no lo he podido terminar, pero si me da un rato más…  
—Déjalo, no hace falta que lo acabes hoy —aseguró. Kara la miró asombrada.  
—¿En serio?  
—En serio —repitió—. Ya es tarde, mañana podrás continuarlo.   
—Gracias, miss Grant —contestó Kara.   
Se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y dirigirse al ascensor antes de que su jefa cambiase de idea. Cat la siguió con la mirada y sonrió satisfecha al verla desaparecer tras las puertas metálicas del elevador. 

Unos minutos después, Cat también abandonó el edficio. Pero nada más pisar la calle, un tipo le bloqueó el paso, armado con una navaja.  
—Dame todo lo que tengas, ricachona —exigió el hombre.   
—Oh vamos, estás de broma… —farfulló Cat.  
—¿Estás sorda? —bramó el tipo— ¡dámelo todo o te rajo enterita!  
—No llevo dinero, sólo tarjetas que no te servirán de nada, son intransferibles —explicaba Cat.  
—Dame el puto móvil y la cartera, ¡vamos! —gritó. Cat pegó un respingo— Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, estúpida.   
Se avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, y Cat supo que correr no era una opción, no con los malditos tacones de aguja que había elegido esa mañana para ir a trabajar. Sólo podía pedir auxilio y rezar que alguien la escuchase, quizá…  
—Ni se te ocurra gritar —amenazó él.   
«Espero que estés cerca, Supergirl, no creo que este buen hombre se espere mucho para agredirme en cuanto grite —pensó Cat.»

No habría sabido decir en cuanto tiempo pasó todo. Tras un parpadeo, todo lo que veía era una capa roja ondear al viento delante de ella y al tipo de la navaja tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente. Supergirl se volvió hacia ella.  
—¿Se encuentra bien, miss Grant? —preguntó con un tono de voz más firme que el de Kara.   
—Sí, ahora sí… gracias… Supergirl.   
Y de nuevo Kara, vestida de azul y con una ese en el pecho, pero era Kara. Estaba segura, entre otras cosas, porque podía notar el mismo perfume con el que había ido a trabajar su asistente personal. Era evidente que no le había dado tiempo a ducharse y cambiar su olor. La verdad siempre se encerraba en los pequeños detalles.  
—Gracias otra vez, Supergirl, ya puedes irte a descansar… —dijo pensando más en Kara que en Supergirl—, o a lo que necesites hacer, quiero decir, no quiero hacerte perder tiempo sin necesidad —añadió rápidamente, haciendo sonreír a Kara.  
—Buenas noches, miss Grant. —Y la rubia alzó el vuelo a gran velocidad, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.  
«Me gustaría tanto saber más de ti… —pensaba Cat—, conocerte mejor… hija de Krypton.»  
***

 

James entendió el motivo del retraso de Kara, no podía dejar a su jefa indefensa ante un atracador. Él cambió de tema rápidamente, dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo su cita con Kara. Pero la rubia no parecía tener el mismo interés, mostrándose un poco ausente.   
«¿Habrá llegado bien a casa? —se preguntaba.»  
—Kara, ¿me estás escuchando? —inquirió James.  
—Sí, claro.  
—¿Qué te acabo de contar?  
—Pues… que… —Lo intentó, pero había mentido, no le estaba escuchando— Perdona, se me fue el santo al cielo, ¿qué me decías?  
—Que estaba pensando en hacer un viaje a Metrópolis, podríamos hacerle una visita a Clark.  
«¿Por qué me habrá dejado marcharme sin terminar el trabajo? —se dijo— No esperaba esa amabilidad de su parte, pero me ha gustado. —Sonrió.»  
—¿Sonríes porque te parece bien? —preguntó James.  
—Por supuesto —exclamó Kara pensando en el gesto amable de su jefa.  
—Mejor que viajemos los dos en avión, ¿saco los billetes?  
—¿Qué billetes? —La rubia al fin volvió a su cita.  
—Sigues sin escucharme, Kara, ¿qué te pasa esta noche?  
—Nada, James, ¿qué me va a pasar? —aseguró.  
—Si tú lo dices —replicó apartando la mirada.   
—Perdóname, es que he estado trabajando todo el día y tengo la mente un poco espesa, cuéntamelo otra vez, por favor —rogó Kara. 

James la miró con comprensión y volvió a hablarle sobre el viaje. Pero Kara no le escuchaba, aunque sí lo observaba con atención. Era un hombre atractivo, ¿cómo no iba a llamarle la atención en cuanto lo conoció? Además mostraba seguridad en sí mismo y arrojo, era imposible no respetarlo y hasta admirarlo por ello. Compartía su secreto y la hacía sentirse una chica normal, a pesar de llevar una doble vida. También era un gran amigo de su primo. ¿Estaba realmente enamorada de James Olsen o sólo había confundido sus sentimientos? 

Cuando se despidieron, en la puerta del edificio donde Kara tenía su apartamento, James la besó en los labios. Fue una sensación agradable, pero Kara no sintió mariposas en el estómago. Sin embargo, lo peor fue que al sentir el cuerpo del hombre pegado al suyo, su mente le trajo de vuelta el momento en que estuvo pegada a otro cuerpo recientemente, el de Cat Grant cuando volaba con ella, huyendo de los secuaces de Maxima. Necesitaba una conversación de hermanas con Alex.


	3. CAT GRANT SECUESTRADA

Maxima observó su reflejo en el vidrio del escaparate de una tienda y sonrió. Le gustaba cómo le sentaban aquel vestido, el abrigo y las gafas de sol. Se vio atractiva, seductora, y chasqueó la lengua, recordando cómo Superman se atrevió a rechazarla, ¿es que no tenía gusto para las mujeres? Pero no se había vestido como una humana para pasear o recordar a ese perdedor kryptoniano, sino para averiguar más cosas sobre Cat Grant, la gran amiga de Supergirl. Y allí estaba, frente a la entrada del edificio de CatCo, un edificio impresionante, de fachadas con infinidad de ventanas iguales. Cat Grant debía ser una mujer poderosa si era la dueña de aquel edificio.

Se disponía a cruzar por el paso de cebra para entrar en CatCo cuando una chica llamó su atención. Le resultó familiar y aceleró el paso para acercarse a ella. A pocos metros, pudo contemplarla mejor y casi se echó a reír. ¿Qué hacía Supergirl con ese objeto en la cara y esa ropa?, ¿y por qué nadie la reconocía?, los terrícolas eran realmente estúpidos.  
Contuvo sus ganas de hablarle y cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella, hacerse pasar por una mujer humana cualquiera. Siguió a Kara por el vestíbulo del edificio y la vio saludar a un guardia de seguridad y tomar uno de los ascensores, no cabía duda de que había ido más veces a CatCo.   
«Así que se trata de eso —se dijo—, cuando no eres Supergirl, eres una empleada de CatCo… de Cat Grant. Este es tu alter ego.»  
XXXXXX

 

Kara abandonó el despacho de su jefa con una sensación agridulce. Se sentó en su escritorio y le dedicó una mirada a Cat, que seguía concentrada en los papeles que ocupaban su mesa. De cuando en cuando, le daba un sorbo a su latte, pero sus ojos nunca se apartaban de los papales. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan fácil acercarse a ella cuando era Supergirl y no le sucedía lo mismo siendo Kara? 

A lo mejor, todo se debía a la mentira que mantenía entre las dos. Quizá si le contaba que era también Supergirl y podía ser del todo ella misma en su presencia, dejaría de sentirse intimidada por Cat. Llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas y una parte de ella deseaba dar el paso. A veces, Cat Grant era un poco difícil de tratar, pero otras… otras tenía detalles con ella que la ablandaban hasta el punto de plantearse el contarle la verdad sobre su doble identidad. 

Cogió su teléfono móvil, buscó en la agenda de contactos y tras teclear varias veces, empezó a escribir un mensaje para Cat Grant desde su número de Supergirl, pues su jefa lo tenía desde la lucha contra Non.   
“Hola, miss Grant, ¿sabe que siempre me tiene muy cerca? Porque en realidad, soy Kara Danvers.”   
Kara torció los labios, y pulsó varias veces la tecla de borrar, no le convencía el mensaje.   
“Miss Grant, soy Supergirl y Kara Danvers…”   
Tampoco le gustaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de escribir otro, su jefa la estaba llamando.  
—¡Kerah! —Kara saltó de la silla como un resorte y acudió deprisa al despacho de Cat, su impaciencia era legendaria y ya la había sufrido antes.  
—Sí, miss Grant. —La rubia se quedó de pie a unos metros de su mesa.  
Kara tenía las manos detrás el cuerpo, sosteniendo su teléfono, y le sonrió. Cat le dedicó un rápido vistazo, cómo le gustaba la maldita sonrisa adorable y pefecta de su asistente. Pero de inmediato, apartó sus ojos verdosos de ella.   
—Me han informado de recepcción que sube una mujer que quiere hablar conmigo —explicaba Cat sin apartar la vista de su portátil—, pero como no tiene cita previa, no la voy a recibir, obviamente. Atiéndela tú.  
—Muy bien, miss Grant.   
—Y tráeme otro café cuando vuelvas.   
—Claro.  
Kara inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para despedirse, dio media vuelta y abandonó el despacho, al tiempo que borraba las palabras de la pantalla de su móvil. Había sido un arrebato, todavía no era el momento. 

Caminó unos metros y entró en una sala de visitas, donde la esperaba una mujer pelirroja que le daba la espalda.   
—Buenos días, miss Grant no puede recibirla ahora, pero yo estaré encantada de atenderla.  
—Seguro que sí —afirmó la pelirroja tras reconocer su voz, encantada con la grata sorpresa de que fuese precisamente ella quien la atendiera.   
—Soy Kara Danvers —informó con total inocencia. Cuando se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron, a Kara se le heló la sangre. Era la mismísima Maxima—. Tú… —balbuceó, presa del pánico.   
—La misma —dijo burlona.  
En apenas un instante, Kara evaluó la gravedad de la situación y su corazón se aceleró. En aquel edificio había cientos de personas inocentes trabajando, por no mencionar a James, Winn y Cat. Tenía que sacar a Maxima de allí como fuese. La pelirroja percibió fácilmente su miedo y sonrió de lado.  
—Tranquila… Supergirl —dijo—. Porque eres Supergirl, aunque te pongas esos ridículos cristales delante de los ojos y te vistas así… —Hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano— No entiendo cómo nadie más se ha dado cuenta —Ante el silencio de Kara, Maxima continuó—. Sería tan fácil delatarte con sólo atacar a cualquier de estas pobres criaturas humanas… porque tú no las dejarías morir para guardar tu secreto, ¿verdad?  
La respiración de Kara se había alterado. Maxima se pasó la lengua sobre los labios, estaba disfrutando de su posición de poder, tenía a Supergirl en sus manos.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Kara ni se molestó en rebatir sus argumentos, era absurdo hacerlo.  
—Matarte, por supuesto —aseguró Maxima—. Pero no hoy, y no aquí. 

Cat salió de su despacho para encargar unas tablas de cuentas a uno de sus empleados, y mientras caminaba por las oficinas, sus ojos dieron con la sala de visitas donde Kara estaba reunida. En ciertos momentos, era una verdadera ventaja que las paredes fuesen transparentes. Cat detuvo sus pasos, inquieta por lo que veía. La tensión en el cuerpo de Kara era tan evidente que no dudó demasiado antes de dirigirse allí para descubrir qué era lo que tenía en ese estado a su todavía asistente personal.

—Superman y tú vais a pagar por lo que me habéis hecho —amenazó Maxima un instante antes de que la puerta se abriera dando paso a Cat Grant.   
Kara no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, no la había oído acercarse, pues toda su atención se centraba en controlar a la pelirroja.  
—Buenos días, ¿usted es? —interrogó Cat de inmediato.  
—Buenos días, miss Grant —saludó Maxima con tranquilidad—. Soy Mary Martin, comercial de Travellers —Le tendió la mano y Cat se la estrechó, ante la horrorizada mirada de Kara. Si Maxima le hacía algo a Cat, ella…   
—¿Y a qué ha venido exactamente? —continuó Cat, que se había colocado entre Maxima y Kara instintivamente, como para protegerla. La rubia sintió una punzada de ternura hacia su jefa, pero jamás podría protegerla de alguien como Maxima.  
«¡Cat, márchate de aquí ya! —gritaba en su interior.»  
—A presentar los productos de mi empresa —mintió la pelirroja—, pero no se preocupe, no le haré perder tiempo, su empleada me ha atendido muy bien —dijo con malicia.  
—Quiere decir Kara —exclamó Cat, segura de que no le estaba contando la verdad.  
—Sí… Kara —repitió Maxima dedicándole una mirada divertida a la rubia—. Gracias por su tiempo, ha sido un placer.   
Maxima le estrechó la mano de nuevo y salió de la sala con rapidez, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo de la planta. 

Kara respiró aliviada al verla marchar, pero todavía tenía el miedo metido en el cuerpo.   
—¿Qué quería realmente? —preguntó Cat a la rubia— Pareces turbada con su visita.  
—Es personal —Kara sabía que su jefa no era tonta y se había dado cuenta de su malestar, no podía hacer otra cosa que mentirle—, perdone que no le diga más, miss Grant.  
—De acuerdo —aceptó Cat—, tú sabrás en lo que andas metida… aún espero mi café, Kerah.   
—Ahora mismo se lo llevo, miss Grant —replicó con expresión seria.  
Ante la escueta respuesta de Kara, Cat volvió a su papel de dueña de CatCo, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba segura de que se trataba de algo relacionado con Supergirl, nunca había visto tan tensa a Kara por ningún asunto laboral. Pero no quería incomodarla más de lo que ya estaba con un interrogatorio, aunque se preguntaba si no había sido demasiado fría con sus últimas palabras. Parecía que nunca acertaba con Kara. Cat mostró un gesto de disgusto, asustando al empleado situado en la mesa junto a la que caminaba en esos momentos. El hombre respiró aliviado al ver que su jefa pasaba de largo.

Kara se alejó de allí para conseguirle el café, y aprovechó los minutos para pensar. Ni se había dado cuenta de que su jefa había vuelto a llamarla Kerah después de llamarla correctamente delante de Maxima. Su prioridad era el inmenso peligro que suponía para todos aquella mujer.  
«Maxima conoce mi identidad humana, conoce CatCo, y no tardará en averiguar sobre mis seres queridos… están todos en peligro —se decía a sí misma— Ha estado a dos pasos de Cat… oh Rao, tengo que avisar a Alex.»  
XXXXXX

 

Kara recibió a Alex en su apartamento con un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que su hermana se quejó un poco, y la rubia tuvo que disculparse.   
—Gracias por venir —dijo Kara—, no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero quiere acabar conmigo y con mi primo, y sé que todos estáis en peligro.  
—Tranquila, Kara, cuéntamelo todo.  
Tras unos minutos de explicación, la expresión de Alex era casi tan seria como la de su hermana. Llamó a J’onn para ponerlo al corriente, todos debían estar alerta y preparados.  
—Es odioso no saber dónde se esconde ni cuándo volverá a aparecer —se lamentaba Kara.  
—Lo es, pero ya estamos todos avisados, de momento, no podemos hacer más —explicó Alex—, necesitas tranquilizarte un poco, anda ven.  
Alex cogió de la muñeca a Kara y tiró de ella con suavidad para llevarla hasta el sofá, donde ambas se sentaron.  
—Ya que estoy aquí, hablemos de otro tema —le sonrió—, ¿cómo te va con James?   
Kara suspiró y le relató su cita con el fotógrafo.  
—Esto de haber pensado en ella, de preocuparme más de ella que de mi cita… —decía Kara—, ¿puede deberse a que a lo mejor también me gustan las mujeres? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.  
—Todo es posible —admitió Alex. Kara resopló.  
—No, por favor… ¿apenas llevo unos meses como Supergirl, y ahora voy a tener que encajar otra novedad más en mi vida? —se quejó teatralmente. Alex sonrió, sintiendo una profunda ternura hacia su hermana.   
—Pero, ¿no crees que estás sacando las cosas de contexto? —replicó— A lo mejor pensaste en ella debido a lo sucedido el pasado fin de semana. Te salvó la vida, Kara —La rubia asintió, mirándola con atención—, Creo que para ti, Cat es una mentora, un apoyo, una especie de punto de anclaje, como lo puedo ser yo, incluso una amiga.  
—Quizá tengas razón, ¿cómo no voy a estarle agradecida por salvarme la vida y por todo lo que he aprendido a su lado en los últimos años? —reflexionaba Kara— Es natural, que me preocupe así por ella.  
—Pues ya está —resolvió Alex—, no te agobies por eso.   
«No lo hagas, incluso aunque sea porque te gusta, Kara —dijo para sí misma.»  
—Pero… ¿qué hay de mi falta de emoción cuando quedo con James? —se lamentó la rubia— Lo cierto es que desde que salimos juntos oficialmente, todo ha perdido intensidad. Ya no siento la misma ilusión que cuando conseguía unos minutos a solas con él en medio de las oficinas de CatCo o en la cafetería. ¿No te parece extraño?  
—Sí, un poco sí. Ahora deberías sentirte más feliz, estáis juntos.  
—A eso me refiero —concretó Kara—, es como si después de conseguirlo, estuviera perdiendo mi interés en lo nuestro. Quizá no llegué a enamorarme de James, y sólo confundí mis sentimientos.   
—Si es así, debes hablarlo con él en cuanto lo tengas claro, Kara —le dijo su hermana—, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos seguir con la relación.   
—Lo sé —admitió la rubia.   
Entonces se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta acristalada del balcón para contemplar el cielo de la noche, y de nuevo, cierta mujer ocupó sus pensamientos. A aquellas horas, era más que probable que todavía estuviese en su despacho. ¿Por qué le estaban entrando ganas de hacerle una visita a su jefa?  
XXXXXX

 

 

Cat no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de la mujer que tanto había alterado a Kara esa misma tarde. Decidió salir al balcón para relajarse un poco, no sin antes servirse una copa. Al cabo de un rato, sintió una pequeña corriente de aire a su espalda.  
«¿Has venido a verme? —se preguntó internamente y se giró con una sonrisa en los labios».  
—Supergirl… —musitó.  
—Siento decepcionarla —replicó Maxima con sorna. Cat se sobresaltó—, no soy su querida super chica.  
Cat la reconoció, era la mujer que se presentó en CatCo como Mary Martin. Cómo lamentaba haber acertado, porque era evidente que aquella pelirroja capaz de volar hasta su balcón, tenía más que ver con Supergirl que con Kara Danvers.  
—Mi nombre es Maxima, soy princesa del planeta Almerac y necesito… que me haga un favor —anunció.  
—Olvídalo —afirmó Cat con seriedad.  
—Si no lo hace, la tiraré al vacío, como hizo Supergirl hace un tiempo —amenazó—, sólo que yo no la recogeré antes de que se estrelle contra el asfalto.   
Cat sabía que no mentía.  
—No eres imprescindible para mí, Cat Grant —empezó a tutearla para dejarle aún más claro lo poco que le importaba—, si no colaboras, puedo acudir a Eliza Danvers, a su hermana, a sus amigos de CatCo… —Había tenido tiempo de investigar acerca de la identidad humana de Supergirl.

Cat se sintió acorralada. Si pedía auxilio, se arriesgaba a que la matara antes de que Supergirl llegase para rescatarla. Si se negaba a colaborar, también moriría. No podía dejar solo a Carter, y no le serviría de nada a Kara como cadáver.   
—Está bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?  
—Sé que fuiste tú quien ayudó a Supergirl cuando logré herirla —manifestó Maxima con tranquilidad.  
—El cuchillo de kryptonita… —susurró Cat.  
—Exacto —admitió la pelirroja—, le salvaste la vida, y luego ella te la salvó a ti cuando mis hombres os encontraron en este lugar… qué entrañable amistad.  
Cat tragó saliva. Aquella mujer había herido de muerte a Supergirl, ¿qué no le haría a ella si se negaba a colaborar?   
—Presentaste su nacimiento como la heroína de National City, ahora quiero que presentes su muerte, Cat Grant —continuó Maxima.  
—¿Cómo? —pronunció con dificultad.  
—Invitaré amablemente a Supergirl a que luche contra mí y mis chicos y retransmitiré el combate para todo National City. —Cat la miró con horror.   
—Ni siquiera es una lucha justa —afirmó Cat—. Utilizar kryptonita contra Supergirl es una cobardía.  
—Yo no lo llamo cobardía, sino practicidad, pensé que una mujer como tú lo entendería. Quiero verla muerta, si la kryptonita me puede ayudar a conseguirlo, ¿por qué no utilizarla?  
XXXXXX

 

 

Cuando sonó su móvil, Kara no creía lo que veía, era el número de Cat. ¿Acaso su jefa también estaba pensando en ella?  
—¡Cat me está llamando! —exclamó.   
Alex recordó que su hermana le había dado el número de teléfono de Supergirl a Cat Grant después de todo lo acontecido con Non y se lo hizo ver a Kara.  
—¿A quién llama?, ¿a Kara o a Supergirl? —Era una cuestión importante, pues Kara debía contestar dependiendo del caso, ya que su jefa no conocía su secreto, o eso pensaba ella.  
—Eh… —La rubia se fijó mejor en la pantalla de su terminal— A Supergirl.  
—Pues ya sabes. —La rubia asintió y descolgó la llamada.  
—¿Miss Grant?   
—Hola Supergirl —saludó Maxima. Kara frunció el ceño, le costó unos instantes reconocer la voz, pero acabó haciéndolo.  
—¡Maxima!   
—Premio —La pelirroja rio.  
—¿Qué haces con el móvil de Cat Grant?  
—Ahora es mío… igual que ella —añadió con maldad. Kara sintió una mezcla de rabia y preocupación que le hizo gritar.  
—¡No te atrevas a ponerle la mano encima! —bramó.   
—Vaya, sí que le tienes cariño a esta mujer —se burló la pelirroja— estupendo, era lo que deseaba. Verás…  
—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿dónde está Cat?! —preguntó enrabiada. Alex asistía a la escena sin poder hacer nada.  
—Relájate un poco, kryptoniana —amenazó Maxima—, Cat Grant está bien, de momento, que lo siga estando depende de ti.   
—Habla… —pronunció entre dientes Kara.  
—Quiero que vengas a la localización que te pasaré después de esta llamada, a esta misma hora, dentro de dos días, y sola… de lo contrario, tu querida amiga Cat Grant dejará de respirar —Hubo silencio durante unos instantes, aunque Maxima podía escuchar la respiración alterada de Kara, lo que le hizo sonreír—. Buenas noches, Supergirl.

La mano de Kara temblaba cuando apartó el móvil de su oreja. Sus peores miedos se habían hecho realidad, Maxima estaba utilizando a sus seres queridos para chantajearla. Porque lo era, Cat Grant se había convertido en una persona muy importante para ella, el miedo que sentía ante lo que había sucedido se lo estaba dejando muy claro.

Minutos después, Kara acudió al DEO con Alex para contarle a J’onn que Maxima había secuestrado a Cat.  
—Son unos subterráneos abandonados a las afueras de National City —dijo J’onn con la apariencia de Hank Henshaw, puesto que así se había acordado para que él continuase al frente del DEO después de derrotar a Non junto a Supergirl.  
—Es una trampa —exclamó Alex—. Están armados con kryptonita.  
—Lo sé, pero voy a ir —afirmó Kara—. Cat me salvó la vida la otra noche, no pienso abandonarla ahora.


	4. LA MUERTE DE SUPERGIRL

Kara le había pedido a Alex que no les diera ninguna información sobre dónde iba a encontrarse con Maxima a James, Winn y Lucy. Los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que de poseer esa información, se presentarían en el lugar, aunque eso supusiera arriesgar sus propias vidas. Ya tenía bastante con el peligro que corría Cat Grant. 

Cuando quedaban pocos metros para llegar a la entrada de los subterráneos, Kara se sintió débil, como si algo le robase toda su fuerza. Tal como J’onn y Alex temían, Maxima había utilizado kryptonita en toda la zona. Dos de los tipos con los que ya se había enfrentado en el pasado, se dejaron ver en la entrada, y de pronto, sus fuerzas parecieron aumentar. Pudo aterrizar cómodamente y seguirlos dando pasos firmes. Pero no tardó en volver a sentirse extrañamente débil.   
—Bienvenida, Supergirl —saludó Maxima con una amplia sonrisa en cuanto la vio llegar—, habrás notado una fluctuación en tus poderes al entrar aquí —Kara la miraba en silencio—. Les dije a mis chicos que apartasen la kryptonita de la entrada, de lo contrario, no creo que hubieras podido pasar, como no podrá tu querido primo, Superman.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Kara.  
—Verás, eres una mujer de palabra y has venido sola, pero dudo mucho que Superman o tu hermana se queden de brazos cruzados mientras tú… peleas contra nosotros —Maxima se dio la vuelta e hizo aspavientos con los brazos—. Sólo hay dos formas de entrar en estos subterráneos, una ya la conoces pero ha quedado bien protegida con kryptonita y algunas bombas camufladas, la otra sería abrir un agujero en el techo y penetrar en el suelo hasta aquí, pero eso provocaría desprendimientos y nuestra muerte, y seguro que tu primo no quiere responsabilizarse de tu muerte o la de Cat Grant. 

—Maldita sea —susurró entre dientes Kara—. ¡Quiero ver a miss Grant! —demandó con energía. Maxima chasqueó los dedos y el tercer tipo apareció tras una puerta metálica cogiendo a Cat por un brazo con poca delicadeza.   
—¡Miss Grant! —exclamó Kara al verla, haciendo el amago de ir hasta ella, pero se contuvo para no complicar las cosas.  
—¡Supergirl! —dijo Cat, contenta por volver a verla y notar su impulso, pero preocupada por la situación en la que se encontraban ambas. 

—Bueno, ya basta de tonterías. El programa está a punto de comenzar —anunció Maxima.  
—¿Qué programa? —preguntó Kara.   
—El de nuestra pelea, Supergirl —explicaba Maxima—, todo National City la verá en directo, y presentada por la reina de los medios, Cat Grant, la mujer que te puso el nombre y te presentó al mundo, ¿no es genial?  
Cat miró a Kara con gesto compungido, formar parte de aquel juego retorcido le asqueaba, pero no tenía alternativa. 

Cuando Maxima se lo indicó, Cat miró a la cámara que habían instalado allí y empezó a hablar. Y entonces, su imagen se apoderó de todas las pantallas de la ciudad. Los habitantes de National City tenían acceso directo a lo que ocurría en quellos subterráneos, incluidos James y Winn, que observaban con atención y miedo, lamentando no poder hacer nada por Kara.  
—Buenas tardes, National City —empezó Cat en un tono bajo.  
—Habla más alto, Cat, así no pueden escucharte bien —mandó Maxima.   
—Hoy quiero presentaros un suceso insólito, el enfrentamiento entre Supergirl —Cat tragó saliva—, y Maxima, princesa de Almerac, ella… —La pelirroja la interrumpió, apartándola de un empujón.  
—Este combate se lo dedico especialmente a Superman —Miró fijamente a cámara, como si supiera que Clark la estaba viendo—, espero que te guste lo que vas a ver. Disfrutadlo todos.   
Se alejó de la cámara y le indicó a uno de sus hombres que se llevase a Cat a una esquina del amplio recinto. Los otros dos, siguiendo sus órdenes, aparecieron con guanteletes cargados de kryptonita, una lanza y una espada. La propia Maxima se puso un par de guanteletes y sonrió. Kara reconoció enseguida que eran como los que Alex había utilizado contra ella cuando cayó bajo el dominio de Non. Ahora eran tres, ¿qué oportunidades tenía? Tal vez si lograba reducir a alguno de ellos cuanto antes. No podía perder tiempo, las fuerzas estaban empezando a fallarle por la cercanía del mineral verde.   
XXXXXX

 

—¡No pienso quedarme aquí, viendo cómo matan a mi hermana! —exclamó Alex.  
—Yo tampoco, vamos —dijo J’onn. Ambos cogieron un helicóptero y acompañados de dos miembros más del DEO se dirigieron al lugar.  
XXXXXX

 

Kara trató de esquivar los ataques de ambos hombres, pero de vez en cuando lograban alcanzarla directamente, causándole un gran dolor. Cat se removía ligeramente bajo el yugo de su captor, indignada por lo que contemplaban sus ojos. Apretaba los puños con fuerza y también los dientes.  
«Ni siquiera puede utilizar sus poderes por miedo a provocar derrumbamientos —se lamentó Cat—, por miedo a causarme daño, maldita sea.»   
Cada vez conseguían golpearla más y Kara perdía velocidad, encajando aún más golpes. Aunque había logrado desarmarlos con sus rayos infrarrojos, no había servido de mucho, parecían encantados de poder herirla a base de puñetazos. Kara se protegió de un golpe más con los brazos, y retrocedió hasta dar con la espalda en la pared. Respiraba con dificultad.   
XXXXXX

 

—¡Espere, agente Danvers! —gritó un miembro del DEO.  
—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Alex, impaciente.  
—Ese camino no es seguro, detecto artefactos explosivos, pero no consigo localizarlos.   
—¡Pues tendrás que encontrarlos, hay que entrar! —chilló.  
—Alex, tranquilízate —ordenó J’onn—, si pierdes los estribos no le servirás de nada a Kara —añadió por lo bajo.  
—Lo siento… es que, no soporto estar aquí sin poder ayudarla —admitió—, ¿qué está pasando ahí dentro?   
—Supergirl no lo lleva muy bien —dijo un chico del DEO alzando las cejas.  
—Date prisa en localizar los explosivos, por favor —rogó Alex a su compañero.  
XXXXXX

 

Maxima se abrió paso entre sus hombres y le propinó a Kara un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que se doblara de dolor. Cat sintió aquel golpe como si se lo hubieran dado a ella misma. Nunca pudo imaginar que podría sentirse tan impotente y miserable ante aquel espectáculo. Casi podía sentir el dolor que reflejaba el rostro de Kara, magullado y ensangrentado en aquellos momentos. Aunque había logrado hacer daño a alguno de sus contrincantes masculinos, la superioridad numérica y la kryptonita habían inclinado rápidamente la balanza. Cat sabía que el hecho de que toda la ciudad estuviera viendo aquello, todavía dañaba más a Kara, porque entre toda esa gente, también estaban sus seres queridos, que debían estar sufriendo aún más que ella por verla así y no poder ayudarla.  
—¿A dónde cree que va? —amenazó el tipo que la seguía sujetando con fuerza.   
No iba a ninguna parte, no podía moverse mientras él la retuviera, pero eso no impedía que hiciera fuerza para intentar correr hasta su ángel guardián y apartarla de aquellos monstruos.

—Qué fácil era derrotar a Supergirl —se jactaba Maxima—, un poco de piedra verde y un subterráneo y voilà —La pelirroja daba vueltas alrededor de una malherida Kara, que permanecía de rodillas.   
—Sin la kryptonita no te atreverías… —gruñó Kara entre dientes.   
—¿Qué has dicho? —exclamó Maxima mientras agarró su pelo rubio para tirar con fuerza hacia atrás, exponiendo el cuello de Kara, que trataba de liberarse en balde. La cercanía del mineral la estaba dejando exhausta— No te atrevas a replicarme, kryptoniana. Nadie volverá a ignorarme después de esto.   
Maxima descargó toda su rabia en un nuevo puñetazo, esta vez en la mandíbula de Kara, que sintió cómo su labio se abría, empezando a sangrar. Trató de defenderse con sus rayos infrarrojos, pero ni siquiera pudo emitirlos, ya no le quedaba energía. También intentó ponerse en pie, incluso Maxima se apartó unos pasos para concederle unos segundos, pues le divertía verla tan indefensa. Los ojos de Cat se estaban aguando al ver a Kara así.   
—¡Ya basta! —exclamó. La pelirroja se volvió hacia ella— ¡Ya la has vencido, déjala en paz!   
Kara, que no podía abrir bien los ojos debido a los golpes y la sangre que fluía de sus heridas, miró a Cat, sintiendo que una cierta calidez inundaba su pecho, estaba arriesgando su vida desafiando a Maxima para salvar la de ella una vez más.   
XXXXXX

 

—¡J’onn J’onzz! –exclamó una voz masculina desde los cielos. Alex y J’onn alzaron la vista y vieron a Superman.  
—Gracias por venir —dijo Alex—, esa desgraciada está machacando a Kara, y nosotros todavía no podemos entrar, quizá tú…  
—Yo tampoco puedo —admitió con pesar—, Maxima ha rodeado los subterráneos de kryptonita. Debe haber una gran cantidad, he tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para aterrizar bien.   
—Mierda —musitó Alex—, ¿cómo va la localización? —preguntó a su compañero.  
—Sigo en ello, deben haber usado algún tipo de inhibidor de señal.  
XXXXXX

 

—No Cat, esto aún no ha terminado —aseguró Maxima—, tráemelo.   
Uno de sus hombres desapareció tras una puerta y regresó al cabo de unos instantes, llevaba un rifle en las manos que le ofreció a la pelirroja. Después, los dos tipos sujetaron a Kara por los brazos, mientras ella seguía de rodillas, comprendiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar y que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.  
—¿Veis lo que les pasa a los que desprecian a Maxima de Almerac? —pronunció mirando a la cámara.   
Kara pensó en Alex, en Eliza, en J’onn, en James, en Winn… en Cat. ¿Qué sería de ellos si ella…?   
Maxima avanzó unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba Kara retenida, la apuntó con el rifle y le disparó tres veces en el torso a bocajarro. Su cuerpo se convulsionó con cada disparo, luego, los tipos la soltaron y cayó desplomada en el suelo.   
—Acaban a mis pies —habló de nuevo a la cámara.

—¡No! —gritó Cat— ¡Suéltame bastardo! —ordenó sin pararse a pensar en el peligro que corría por hablarle así.   
El tipo miró a Maxima buscando su aprobación, la pelirroja se la dio con un gesto. En cuanto se sintió libre de sus brazos, Cat corrió hasta donde se encontraba Kara. Se agachó y buscó en la rubia señales de vida, cuando la notó moverse ligeramente ante su contacto, sonrió aliviada, aunque sus ojos estaban humedecidos.   
—Tranquila, no te muevas, ya te cojo yo —le habló con suavidad, mientras Kara intentaba erguirse un poco. Cat la acomodó en su regazo con sumo cuidado, intentando no rozar ninguna de sus numerosas heridas, especialmente los tres balazos, que sangraban abundantemente—, ¿por qué no asistí a aquel curso de primeros auxilios cuando tuve ocasión? —bromeó para combatir su propia desesperación.  
—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó uno de los tipos.  
—Ahora vamos a esperar a que muera, quiero que todo el mundo la vea morir —declaró Maxima antes de sentarse tranquilamente en una silla— especialmente Superman.  
XXXXXX

 

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó Clark con impotencia. Alex lloraba con rabia.  
—¡Tenemos que entrar como sea! —chilló Alex entre lágrimas— ¡Esa zorra la ha tiroteado con balas de kryptonita!   
—¿Cuánto tiempo aguantará? —preguntó J’onn, tratando de mantener la calma.  
—No lo sé, pero muy poco, ¡tengo que entrar a por ella!   
J’onn tuvo que retenerla cogiéndola con fuerza de los brazos.  
—Escúchame, Alex, Kara nos necesita vivos, para que podamos sacarle las balas y ayudarla, ¿de qué le serviremos si morimos en la puerta?  
—Pero ella… —Alex no continuó la frase, sabía que J’onn tenía razón, pero su corazón le pedía a gruitos correr junto a su hermana.   
Clark estaba sentado en una roca, abatido, mirando el suelo, hasta que levantó la mirada.  
—Aunque podamos sacarle las balas, si su cuerpo ha absorbido demasiada kryptonita, no podrá reaccionar —dijo con profunda preocupación. Alex frunció el ceño.   
—Eso es algo que ya contemplé hace un tiempo, por eso le pedí a Maxwell Lord que trabajase creando una especie de adrenalina kryptoniana, pero deseaba no necesitarla nunca.  
—Comunícate con Lord —ordenó J’onn—, necesitamos esa adrenalina cuanto antes, no sabemos en qué estado estará Kara cuando logremos entrar.   
—Yo volaré hasta sus laboratorios para traerla en cuanto la tenga —aseguró Clark.  
XXXXXX

 

Cat le apartó un mechón de cabello rubio que tenía pegado a la frente y le limpió la sangre que salía de su labio partido con los dedos, rozándole la piel con suavidad.   
—No te preocupes, Supergirl, seguro que el DEO está haciendo todo lo posible para rescatarnos a las dos. —Lo decía para animar a Kara y por ella misma, necesitaba creer en algo.   
—Miss Grant… Cat… necesito decirte algo… —Kara contemplaba la posibilidad de morir en aquel subterráneo y no se perdonaría el hacerlo sin contarle la verdad a su jefa.  
—Ssssh… ya lo sé —susurró con una tierna sonrisa—. No gastes energías, no quiero perder a la mejor asistente que he tenido.   
—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó con dificultad.  
—¿De verdad pensabas que habíais logrado engañarme con aquel truco barato? —preguntó dignamente— Sí, me engañasteis, pero durante poco tiempo.  
«La chica de acero, y ahora te siento tan frágil entre mis brazos —pensó Cat—, tienes que salir de esta, ojalá pudiera ayudarte con algo más que palabras.»  
Entonces tomó aire con calma y siguió hablándole en un tono cálido y suave.  
—¿Sabes?, si hubiese tenido una hija, me habría encantado que fuera como tú.  
—¿Super poderosa? —bromeó Kara. Cat sonrió.  
—Una mujer íntegra, valiente, trabajadora y de gran corazón.   
«Tú también eres una mujer así, Cat Grant, por eso te admiro tanto… —reflexionaba Kara.»

Cat seguía hablando, pero Kara había perdido el hilo de su discurso sin darse cuenta, o quizá ya no tenía fuerzas para escuchar con atención. Sus sentidos parecían recrearse en sentir a la mujer que la acunaba entre sus brazos. El rítmico y acelerado latido de su corazón, la forma en que cogía el aire de manera angustiada, el ligero temblor de sus manos… Cat trataba de mostrarse serena, pero para Supergirl era fácil descubrir su mentira. Cuánto le dolía causarle dolor y preocupación, y qué reconfortante era al mismo tiempo, porque eso quería decir que le importaba. Después, su dispersa atención se focalizó en el rostro de su jefa. Sus cabellos rubios, sus grandes ojos marrones verdosos, que la miraban con ternura y cariño genuinos… Cat todavía hablaba, y Kara reparó en sus labios, ya no escuchaba sonido alguno, pero le daba igual, eran perfilados y carnosos, diría que apetecibles, ¿cómo sería besarlos?… De pronto algo hizo click en su mente. ¿Qué estaba pensando de su jefa? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en un momento como aquel? ¿Es que la cercanía a la muerte trastornaba la mente de las personas hasta ese punto? Recobró un poco la cordura e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para poder pronunciar algunas palabras más, aprovechando que Cat se había quedado callada.   
—Por favor… diles a mi madre y a mi hermana… que… las quiero mucho.  
—Se lo dirás tú misma.  
—Siento… siento no haber… podido salvarte… esta vez.  
—Claro que lo has hecho, no me has abandonado, has venido a buscarme, aunque sabías lo que te podía pasar… eres mi campeona —le aseguró, contiendo las lágrimas.  
«Se está tan bien entre tus brazos —pensaba una semiinconsciente Kara. El rumor de la voz de Cat parecía arrullarla. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi inapreciable—, como si nada malo me pudiera pasar.»  
Y Supergirl cerró los ojos. 

De pronto, los agentes del DEO irrumpieron en la estancia, encabezados por Superman, que había podido entrar también gracias a que Alex y sus compañeros habían apartado la kryptonita que iban encontrando a su paso. Aquello cogió por sorpresa a Maxima y los suyos. Superman la desarmó y pudo reducirla, logrando que sus poderes mentales sobre los villanos desapareciera. J’onn y Alex aprovecharon la confusión de los tres tipos para dispararles y aturdirlos. Dos agentes del DEO se encargaron de recoger toda la kyrptonita de la estancia y sacarla lejos de allí, de manera que Superman y Supergirl dejasen de sufrir su influencia.   
—Kara… te lo dije, tus amigos del DEO están aquí, y también Superman, estamos salvadas —Cat hablaba esperanzada, observando lo que ocurría ante ella, pero la ausencia de respuesta la hizo bajar la mirada— ¿Kara?   
La rubia tenía los ojos cerrados y no reaccionaba ante las palabras y los suaves movimientos de Cat. Había perdido el conocimiento, la muerte la estaba venciendo.  
—No puedes dejarnos… ¿qué hará National City sin Supergirl?, ¿y yo?... —Cat se inclinó sobre ella y susurró en su oído— ¿qué haré yo sin ti, Kara? No te permito que me dejes ahora, ¿me oyes?... por favor —suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cat Grant no mostraba sus sentimientos en público, pero es que nunca antes había estado tan asustada como en aquellos momentos, mientras veía apagarse la vida de la joven Kara Danvers entre sus brazos. Era incapaz de contener su llanto silencioso, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas, pero le daba igual que la vieran llorar. No sabía qué era lo que le unía a aquella chica venida de otro mundo, nunca supo bien cómo definir su relación, sólo sabía que el corazón se le estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos ante la desoladora imagen de la muerte de Supergirl.


	5. SECRETO COMPARTIDO

Cuando Maxima y sus hombres estaban completamente fuera de combate y la cámara que lo había retransmitido todo apagada, Cat logró llamar la atención de Alex y los demás, que repararon en el estado de Supergirl. Alex corrió hasta ellas y se arrodilló junto a su hermana, que seguía en el regazo de su jefa. Le acarició la cara y le buscó el pulso, presa de la preocupación. Cat se limpiaba las lágrimas.   
—No reacciona desde hace unos minutos —musitó.   
—¡Michael, rápido, extráele las balas de kryptonita! —exclamó Alex, conteniendo el llanto.   
Tras un rato, las tres balas estaban fuera del cuerpo de Kara, pero ésta seguía sin reaccionar. Cat empezó a perder la esperanza, y apremió a J’onn.  
—¡Por favor, haz algo! —chilló.  
—Lo siento, yo no puedo hacer nada por ella —admitió el marciano derrotado.  
Clark la observaba con detenimiento y el rostro teñido de tristeza.  
—Como temía, la kypronita ha estado mucho tiempo en contacto con su sangre…   
Alex, llorando en silencio, volvió a pulsar el nombre de Maxwell Lord en su móvil, para rogarle que se apresurase con la adrenalina o sería demasiado tarde. Pasó media hora angustiosa para todos los presentes, que apenas le quitaban la vista de encima a Kara, hasta que sonó el teléfono de Alex, al fin, Maxwell había terminado de sintetizar la adrenalina. Clark se lanzó al cielo, volando como nunca antes lo había hecho, y en cuestión de instantes, estaba de regreso con el producto. 

Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando aquel líquido azulado le fue inyectado a Kara. Los primeros segundos, nada sucedió. Cat empezó a angustiarse, pensando que la última posibilidad de salvarla no estaba funcionando. Un dolor intenso se situó en su pecho, y empezó a sentirse mareada. Aquello no podía estar pasando, Supergirl no podía morir, Kara no podía abandonarla. Entonces, el cuerpo de Supergirl se convulsionó repentinamente, Kara abrió los ojos y aspiró bocanadas de aire como si se estuviera ahogando. Alex, que no se había separado de su lado en todo el tiempo, la apoyó contra su cuerpo y la abrazó para calmarla, llorando de felicidad.   
—Tranquila, hermanita, tranquila… ya ha pasado todo —le susurraba con cariño mientras Kara recuperaba poco a poco un ritmo respiratorio normal.   
—Alex… —musitó con esfuerzo. 

Maxwell Lord presenció todo gracias a una cámara que le había pedido a Clark que llevase con él, puesto que quería presenciar el resultado de su invento en directo, pero lo que más le afectó de toda aquella escena, fue ver el rostro de Alex Danvers irradiando tanta felicidad. Una extraña calidez invadió su cuerpo, pero, ¿por qué?

Cat se había quedado en segundo plano, cediéndole su sitio a Alex, puesto que era su hermana, pero sentía el mismo alivio y la misma alegría que ella al ver consciente de nuevo a Supergirl.   
—Kara… —dijo Clark, que se acercó un poco más a ella—, menudo susto nos has dado, pensé que te perdíamos.   
—Clark… —Kara sonrió al reconocer a su querido primo, que la levantó en brazos para dirigirse con ella a las instalaciones del DEO. De pronto, Kara recordó a la persona que había estado a su lado durante aquellas horribles horas— ¿Dónde está Cat?  
—Estoy aquí… Supergirl —dijo Cat, que había avanzado unos pasos hasta llegar a los kryptonianos.  
Kara movió su mano temblorosa hasta que Cat la recogió con la suya y ambas compartieron una mirada intensa en silencio. La dueña de CatCo Media deseaba ir al DEO con ella para asegurarse de que la cuidaban y trataban como Kara merecía y necesitaba, pero no lo vio apropiado, dada la relación estrictamente profesional que compartían a ojos de todos, así que declinó la idea, pero le pidió a Alex que la tuviera informada de la evolución de su hermana en todo momento. 

Superman se alejó de ellos volando con Supergirl en brazos. Era una imagen hermosa, especialmente ahora que Kara estaba fuera de peligro. Y con la rubia fuera de escena, Cat pudo calmarse un poco y pararse a pensar en si misma por primera vez en varias horas. ¿Por qué quería llorar de pura felicidad al saberla a salvo? Se decía que en los momentos de mayor desesperación, afloran los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas. ¿Es que acaso estaba… enamorada de Supergirl? Cat sonrió de lado. Pues claro que lo estaba, platónicamente, como todo el mundo, ¿no?   
XXXXXX

 

La excusa para justificar la ausencia de varios días de Kara en CatCo fue una gripe fuerte, sólo Cat, James y Winn conocían la verdad y así debía continuar siendo. El día que Kara regresó a las oficinas, James y Winn la recibieron a su llegada con un ramo de flores, abrazos y besos. La rubia recibió encantada los de Winn, pero con cierta incomodidad los de James, aunque trató de disimular lo mejor posible. Después, se dirigió al despacho de su jefa, tenían cosas importantes de las que hablar.

Habían pasado cosas importantes, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que ahora, Cat conocía su secreto, o que, mientras la muerte la vencía, experimentó ciertos pensamientos románticos con ella, aunque esto último sería mejor no tratarlo con su jefa, por supuesto.  
—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Cat inició la conversación preocupándose por su salud, cosa que encantó a Kara.  
—Muy bien, miss Grant —Dudó unos instantes, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo—. El tratamiento a base de rayos solares amarillos ha hecho su trabajo —añadió sonriendo.  
—Desde luego que sí… —musitó Cat, embobada con la preciosa sonrisa de su asistente. Cómo le gustaba tenerla otra vez de vuelta. Entonces carraspeó para centrarse— He estado pensando en todo esto y… creo que no es necesario que tus amigos sepan que conozco tu secreto, así te evitarás dar explicaciones y otras cosas, ¿no te parece?  
—Sí, me parece buena idea, miss Grant. —Le había estado dando vueltas desde que se había despertado, pero no se veía capaz de tutearla, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntas. Era como si para eso, Cat tuviera que darle permiso, porque no era lo mismo tutearse en una situación de peligro mortal que en el trabajo. 

Cat no quería parecer indiscreta, y tras un esfuerzo titánico, logró apartar la mirada de Kara y dirigirla a los papeles que tenía delante. La rubia esperó unos instantes y volvió a hablar, tenía algo que decirle.  
—Gracias por no haberme preguntado ni presionado para decirle la verdad sobre mí esta vez, miss Grant. —Cat alzó la cabeza, agradeciendo poder volver a perderse en la belleza de su asistente.  
—Sí bueno… hasta yo me doy cuenta de lo insistente y pesada que puedo llegar a ser.  
—¡Tampoco quise decir eso! —exclamó Kara preocupada.  
—Sí querías, pero eres demasiado correcta para hacerlo —Cat estrechó los ojos—, salvo cuando te afecta esa sustancia roja, entonces hablas demasiado —La preocupación de Kara aumentó.   
Cat sonrió abiertamente, haciendo que la rubia se relajase. Le encantaba verla mostrar sus sentimientos, verla más humana, verla feliz por tenerla cerca otra vez. Pero Cat Grant siempre sería Cat Grant.  
—Pero, que conozca tu secreto no significa que vaya a exigirte menos en la oficina, Kerah —aseguró con satisfacción. Kara sonrió con sinceridad, sintió que era la primera vez en su vida que le gustaba escucharla llamándola así.  
—No se preocupe, miss Grant —pronunció la rubia—, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza. —Volvieron a regalarse sonrisas. El ambiente era extraño, y el silencio ayudó a Kara a escuchar mejor el ritmo cardíaco de su jefa, que parecía acelerarse ligeramente. En efecto, Cat se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, Kara lo interpretó como felicidad por tenerla de vuelta, y no estaba del todo equivocada, pero había más, mucho más, y Cat tuvo que aferrarse a su trabajo para poder recuperar el control sobre sí misma.  
—Espero que a partir de ahora no te resistas tanto para concederme entrevistas.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Kara desconcertada.  
—Como Supergirl, naturalmente —puntualizó Cat—. Me gustaría hacerte una entrevista exhaustiva, con un reportaje fotográfico. Quiero que “The Tribune” demuestre al “Daily Planet” lo que es promocionar a un superhéroe.  
XXXXXX

 

Regresar a CatCo le había sentado de maravilla, pero no todo eran buenas noticias. Había estado posponiendo algo que debía afrontar, su relación sentimental con James Olsen. Después de todo lo que había vivido y sentido con Cat cuando se moría en sus brazos, se sentía más confundida que nunca, pero con sus sentimientos hacia su jefa, no hacia James, esos los tenía bastante claros.  
—Lo siento James, es mejor que lo dejemos aquí —dijo Kara.   
—¿Por qué? —preguntó James desesperado— Si necesitas tiempo por todo lo que ha pasado con Maxima, lo entiendo, tómatelo.  
—No se trata de eso, James, yo no me siento enamorada de ti —confesó Kara con gesto triste—, te adoro como amigo, pero no siento nada más.  
—¿Hay otra persona? —exclamó James.  
—Eso no es lo importante, James —dijo Kara—, debes estar con una mujer que te quiera igual que tú a ella. —El fotógrafo sonrió son resignación.  
—Tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado, pero hace tiempo que te sentía distante conmigo.   
—Lo siento, de verdad. —Odiaba hacer daño a las personas que le importaban, y James Olsen le importaba mucho.  
—Incluso has utilizado las mismas palabras que yo le dije a Lucy cuando terminé con ella —declaró dirigiendo su mirada al cielo de la noche—. Tienes razón, si no sientes nada especial por mí, es mejor que acabemos con lo nuestro.   
Kara agradeció la comprensión de James, había tenido mucha suerte con él y con Winn, y confiaba que con el tiempo, su amistad volvería a ser como al principio de conocerse. Pero sabía que antes de eso, tendría que soportar su necesario distanciamiento, y lo echaría mucho de menos.  
Se despidió de él besándolo en la mejilla y se marchó. James permaneció un rato más en aquel balcón, contemplando las estrellas y pensando en quién podía ser el hombre que se había ganado las atenciones de Kara. No importaba lo que ella le dijera, sabía que había alguien en su mente. Pensó en Winn, pero su interactuación con Kara en la oficina era la misma de siempre. Se rio de sí mismo por sus celos infantiles.  
XXXXXX

 

Hacía tiempo que los empleados de CatCo habían abandonado el edificio, todos menos Kara Danvers, que estaba terminando de clasificar unos documentos cuando Cat la llamó a su despacho.  
—No es necesario que sigas aquí —aseguró Cat—, puedes terminar tu trabajo mañana.   
—Prefiero dejarlo acabado esta noche, miss Grant —contestó con gesto serio. Aquello le llamó la atención a su jefa, ¿dónde estaba la sonrisa perfecta y eterna marca de la casa Danvers? Pero no quiso importunarla, y prefirió aprovechar que estaban solas para preguntarle algo.  
—Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti, Kerah… ni de Supergirl —añadió—. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo lograste que viera tus dos versiones al mismo tiempo?, ¿te ayudó tu amigo el cambia-formas de Marte?  
—¿Eh?  
—Tranquila, esta información no llegará a “The Tribune” —aseguró—, es sólo para mí… sinceramente, necesito saberlo… —Kara la miró frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué?, es deformación profesional.  
Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír ligeramente a Kara, pero pronto volvió a mostrarse taciturna, y Cat ya no pudo aguantarse más. Era ridículo callarse después de todo lo que habían compartido.   
—Disculpa si me meto donde no me llaman —empezó Cat—, sé que todos tenemos derecho a reservarnos cosas, pero te veo muy apagada desde esta tarde, ¿te encuentras mal?  
—No, no se preocupe, miss Grant —se apresuró en contestar, no quería inquietarla sin motivo—, físicamente estoy muy bien.  
—Y que lo digas… —musitó Cat sin darse cuenta.  
—¿Eh? —Kara no escuchó sus palabras porque no estaba demasiado centrada.  
—No que… —Cat se sintió abochornada de repente—, salta a la vista que te has recuperado bien. —Rezó para que su asistente no se percatase del calor que se había alojado en sus mejillas, y el aumento de sus latidos, ¿cómo había podido decir algo así en voz alta? Por suerte para ella, Kara estaba pensando en su conversación con James.  
—He terminado mi relación con James Olsen —anunció.  
—Vaya… lo siento —Una parte de sí misma se alegró de escuchar aquello y se sintió culpable. Pero por encima de todo, la dominaba la curiosidad, ¿por qué había terminado con el fotógrafo? Sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntarlo.  
—No pasa nada, era lo que tenía que hacer —aseguró Kara. Cat la miró con atención—, no sentía lo suficiente por él.  
—Entonces hiciste lo mejor para los dos —afirmó Cat con contundencia.   
—Sí… las cosas no iban bien desde hace algún tiempo y yo…   
Kara estaba contándole sobre su relación sentimental, pero Cat sólo escuchaba palabras sueltas. Sus sentidos estaban concentrados en contemplarla, en admirarla. Porque estaba admirando a Kara Danvers, no a Supergirl. Porque no necesitaba ver a su asistente vestida de superheroína para sentir una irrefrenable atracción por ella.   
«Dios, ¿qué me pasa? —se preguntaba Cat—, no puedo dejar de mirar tus ojos azules, tu sonrisa, tus labios… Necesito besarlos… necesito besarte y saber lo que siento al hacerlo.»  
—Una relación donde no hay sentimientos de verdad, no merece la pena —declaró Cat al tiempo que caminó hasta situarse a un paso de Kara.   
Con los tacones que llevaba puestos, sus estaturas eran casi iguales, y podía clavar sus ojos marrones verdosos en los de color cielo de la rubia. Cat se detuvo un instante, y después volvió a moverse, acercándose aún más a Kara  
«¿Qué vas a hacer, Cat? —le preguntó en su interior—, acércate un poco más, me encanta tenerte tan próxima a mi cuerpo.»  
Entonces, como si Cat le hubiese leído la mente, posó sus manos en las mejillas de Kara y la besó dulcemente en los labios.   
—Igual que un beso, si no hay sentimientos detrás, no significa nada —manifestó—, se le puede dar a cualquiera —añadió su jefa para protegerse.  
Cuando Kara abrió los ojos, Cat ya estaba llegando a su sillón, huyendo de la rubia y de sus propios sentimientos.   
—Ve a trabajar, o terminarás tardísimo —exclamó.   
Quería alejar a Kara para que ésta no notase su estado interno con sus habilidades kryptonianas. Pero Kara no habría notado nada aunque la hubiese tenido a un palmo, pues sus propias sensaciones la tenían sobrecogida. Tanto tiempo confusa, dudando, queriendo disfrazarlo de admiración y respeto, y la verdad era que deseaba a Cat Grant, y que sentía por ella algo mucho más fuerte de lo que había sentido por James u otra persona en su vida. Se estaba enamorando irremediablemente de su jefa y necesitaba desahogarse con su hermana. Cat, por su parte, suspiró aliviada al verla salir del despacho, le estaba costando disimular, y se apresuró a servirse una copa.   
XXXXXX

 

—Desde que Cat conoce mi secreto por todo lo que pasó con Maxima, me siento más unida a ella que nunca.  
—Es natural, Kara —contestó Alex con amabilidad.  
—¿Y lo es también que me haya trastornado su beso? —preguntó Kara con gesto asustado.  
—¡¿Cómo?, ¿su beso?! —exclamó Alex en shock—, ¡Rebobina y cuéntamelo todo!  
Qué suerte tenía de contar con una hermana como Alex, la escuchaba siempre con total entrega.   
—Entonces te besó como quien se cambia de chaqueta —dijo Alex tomando la mano de su hermana para confortarla, pues notó la decepción en su voz.  
—Sí, parece que después de todo, sólo me ve como una amiga o quizá una hija.  
—Siento mucho que sea así, Kara —manifestó Alex—, pero, ¿estás segura de lo que tú sientes por ella?  
—Ahora sí, Alex —admitió Kara—. Me estoy enamorando de ella —dijo con una sonrisa triste en los labios.  
—No es una situación fácil.  
—Sé lo que quieres decir, somos dos mujeres, me dobla la edad, es mi jefa… —empezó a enumerar la rubia.  
—No me refería a esas cosas —interrumpió Alex—, sino al hecho de que no parece sentir lo mismo que tú.   
—Oh… —De pronto, Kara se sintió tonta por haber malinterpretado a su hermana.  
—¿Cómo voy a juzgarte por querer a Cat Grant si yo empecé a verme con Maxwell Lord a pesar de las cosas que ha hecho en el pasado? —confesó la pelirroja con la boca pequeña.  
—¡¿Cómo?, ¿estás saliendo con Lord?! —chilló Kara, removiéndose en el sofá— ¡Explícame eso ahora mismo!  
—No sé bien cómo pasó pero… —Alex se estaba ruborizando y Kara no podía evitar reírse— Después de que te salvara la vida con su adrenalina sintética empecé a mirarlo con otros ojos… —Kara abrazó a Alex.  
—Me alegra que al menos una de nosotras sea correspondida —aseguró la rubia—, pero más le vale portarse bien contigo, o le daré una patada que lo mandará a la luna, literalmente. —Ambas se rieron.  
XXXXXX

 

El beso que le había dado había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Era absurdo seguir mintiéndose a sí misma, sentía algo por Kara Danvers en sus dos versiones, sentía algo por la persona que era en todo momento, y eso la aterraba, porque no veía opciones con ella. Sabía que Kara la admiraba como jefa, como mentora, y que Supergirl la respetaba y la consideraba incluso una igual, a fin de cuentas, eran las mujeres más poderosas de National City, cada una a su manera, pero de ahí a que pudiera sentir algo por ella como mujer… No supo si dar las gracias o lamentar que ese mismo día, su hijo Adam hubiera llegado de visita a la ciudad, porque iba a hablar con él sobre sus miedos, no podía seguir guardándoselo todo para ella.  
—Sé que esto te va a resultar muy violento de escuchar, Adam, pero… yo… verás…  
—¿Qué pasa, Cat?, me estás preocupando —replicó su hijo.  
—Necesito hablar con alguien y sólo te tengo a ti.  
—Pues hazlo, háblame, no me tengas en ascuas.  
—Creo que siento algo por Kara… —musitó.   
—¿Algo por Kara? —repitió como un autómata, incapaz de procesar la frase.  
Al principio le costó encajar que su madre se sentía atraída por una mujer, y más aún que esa mujer fuese Kara, por la que él también había sentido algo en el pasado, pero después de varias horas hablando con su madre, comprendió dos cosas. La primera, que los sentimientos de su madre hacia Kara eran auténticos, no un simple capricho pasajero, y la segunda, que nunca antes se había sentido tan cerca de su madre como aquella noche en que ésta le había abierto su corazón sin reparos y sin condiciones.   
Adam le dio su opinión acerca de toda la situación, y acabó animándola a seguir a su corazón, porque al final, eso era lo único que merecía la pena. Cat se sintió orgullosa de tener un hijo como él, y se prometió a sí misma no volver a alejarlo de su vida nunca más.  
XXXXXX

 

Tras escuchar las noticias de un incendio en una planta química, Kara avisó a Cat de que tenía que ir a ayudar como Supergirl.  
—Ve —instó Cat con un gesto de la mano—, Kara… —añadió después suavemente.  
—¿Sí? —La rubia se volvió para mirarla.  
—Ten cuidado. —Kara sonrió.  
—Lo tendré.

Desde que sabía la verdad, Cat la cubría y la ayudaba a convertirse en Supergirl, pero no podía evitar preocuparse de más por ella cada vez que sucedía algo que necesitase de la intervención de su alter ego súper heroico. Aunque siempre procuraba ocultar su preocupación exagerada cuando no estaba sola, su hijo Carter la notaba inquieta algunas veces.  
—Tranquila, mamá, Supergirl podrá resolverlo —le dijo a su madre mientras ambos veían en las noticias cómo Supergirl trataba de impedir que un edificio se derrumbase, sepultando a toda la gente que había dentro.  
—Seguro que sí —contestó Cat abrazándolo por los hombros.

Se había vuelto ya como una costumbre. Cat mostraba genuino interés en su trabajo como Supergirl y en su integridad física y Kara la correspondía con visitas nocturnas a su balcón en CatCo, en las que le contaba detalles de sus misiones con el DEO y le demostraba que estaba bien. La rubia agradecía esta nueva complicidad compartida con su jefa, aunque a veces le resultase duro ser sólo su empleada y amiga.  
—¿Estás bien?, si necesitas tomarte un día libre… —dijo Cat.  
—Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupe, miss Grant.  
—¿Vas a seguir tratándome de usted incluso a solas y vestida de Supergirl? —preguntó Cat con diversión.  
—Oh, lo siento, es que… me sale solo —contestó Kara sonriendo.  
—Me gustaría que me tuteases, al menos a solas —sugirió—, si no tienes inconveniente.  
—Prometo intentarlo —replicó la rubia, provocándole una sonrisa a su jefa.  
—Me conformaré con eso… de momento —exclamó Cat.   
Después algo llamó su atención y avanzó unos pasos hasta poder observar claramente la pequeña herida que tenía Kara sobre una ceja. No pudo evitar rozarla con las yemas de sus dedos. El cuerpo de Kara se estremeció por completo. Cat no llegó a notarlo, pero el contacto también la dejó afectada, por lo que retiró la mano rápidamente. Ya no había vuelta atrás, cada vez que ambas entraban en contacto, sentían como una descarga recorría sus cuerpos.   
—No es nada, en cuanto me dé el sol mañana, desparecerá —explicó Kara.  
«No vuelvas a tocarme, Cat —rogó Kara—, o no me podré contener.»  
—Eso espero… —aceptó Cat.  
«Vete ya, Kara —suplicó Cat—, me mata tenerte tan cerca y no poder volverte a besar.»  
Ambas compartían el mismo deseo y el mismo miedo a no ser correspondidas, y cada vez, les costaba más disimularlo cuando estaban a solas.  
XXXXXX

 

El día no había ido muy bien para Cat Grant. Se lo había pasado intentando evitar todo lo posible a Kara en la oficina, sin demasiado éxito, ¿por qué costaba tanto encontrar una nueva asistente y tener a Kara más alejada?, no quiso contestar a esa pregunta. Y después había tenido una acalorada discusión con uno de sus directivos. Decidió que lo mejor era salir a beber un poco para ahogar las penas. Pero esta vez no se llevaría a Kara con ella, no había llegado a ese nivel de locura… todavía. Aunque al ritmo que iba, no le extrañaría hacerlo pronto. Cada día le costaba más verla y no hacer nada, no decirle nada, ni a Kara ni a Supergirl, y temía que la rubia acabara dándose cuenta.

Se le fue la mano con las copas y acabó emborrachándose. El camarero, que ya la conocía de otras ocasiones, se acercó a ella para decirle que lo mejor era que se fuese a casa, y le preguntó a quién podía llamar para ayudarla. Cat pronunció el primer nombre que le vino a la mente, Kara. A los cinco minutos, la rubia cruzaba la puerta del bar para recogerla.  
—Ni siquiera ha venido con su chófer, miss Grant —la reprendió.  
—Quería estar sola esta noche, Kerah —logró pronunciar.   
—Lo que necesita es irse a casa y dormir —Kara la ayudó a dejar la mesa que ocupaba, y saludó con un gesto al camarero, para agradecerle el haberla avisado—, vamos, yo la ayudo.  
—Echo de menos tener a alguien, ¿sabes? —balbuceaba torpemente Cat mientras se apoyaba sobre Kara para poder caminar— Alguien que me dé calor, que me bese, que me cuide… alguien que me quiera…   
Kara estaba cada vez más nerviosa, y Cat, seguía hablando sobre todo lo que anhelaba, aunque lograse callar con quién lo anhelaba. Cuando se metieron en el taxi, Cat pareció quedarse medio dormida y al fin en silencio, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Kara, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y sus deseos.   
«Si me dejaras quererte, Cat.»

Kara ayudó a Cat a salir del taxi, entrar en su casa y meterse en la cama, puesto que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo sola. Pero repentinamente, su jefa pareció recuperar algo de su energía justo cuando Kara trataba de ponerle la camiseta del pijama, revolviéndose contra ella e impidiéndoselo, de manera que quedó en ropa interior ante los ojos de la rubia. Su corazón martilleaba con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras sus ojos azules se deleitaban con la imagen de Cat en sujetador. 

Pero la cosa no acabó ahí. Cat musitó algo que Kara no consiguió entender, y acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con ansia. Cuando Kara sintió los labios de Cat sobre los suyos y su lengua invadiendo su boca, fue como si se hubiese activado algo dentro de ella y dejó de pensar con claridad. Se echó sobre su jefa en la cama, sin dejar de besarla, mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel desnuda de su torso, y las de Cat se colaban por debajo de su camisa. Kara se irguió un poco para liberarse de su prenda, entre alteradas respiraciones. Cat se abrazaba a su cuello, tirando de ella con fuerza, no quería estar ni un segundo sin sentir su boca. Sin embargo, aquel fuego desatado se enfrió pronto, pues el agotamiento y la borrachera vencieron a Cat, adormeciéndola entre los brazos de Kara. La rubia lamentó no haberse detenido antes, no quería aprovecharse de su jefa, ni hacer algo que no recordase al día siguiente. Además, en ningún momento le había dado muestras de que desease besarla a ella de esa manera, simplemente, el alcohol la había dominado, y sus ganas de tener novio habían hecho el resto.   
—Ojalá fuera yo el hombre que tanto anhelas, Cat —susuró en el silencio de la habitación—, buenas noches.


	6. INEVITABLE QUERERTE

Cat estaba cansada de verles la cara a un grupo de jovencitas que anhelaban obtener el puesto de asistente personal, necesitaba un respiro y, de paso, hablar con Kara. Se dirigió hacia el nuevo despacho de la rubia, que no tenía ventanas ni paredes de vidrio, dándole máxima privacidad. Kara merecía aquella promoción, merecía empezar a firmar los textos que era capaz de redactar, y Cat se sentía feliz de poder dársela, aunque eso significase perderla definitivamente como asistente personal. De todos modos, era lo mejor para las dos, o de lo contrario, acabaría arrojándose sobre ella en el momento menos oportuno, arruinando su bonita relación.

—Buenos días, Kerah —saludó Cat al cruzar la puerta.  
—Buenos días, miss Grant —contestó Kara con una sonrisa menos luminosa de lo habitual.  
—¿Cómo va la mañana? —preguntó su jefa—, ¿ya te has adaptado a tu nuevo despacho?  
—Estoy en ello —admitió—, he pasado mucho tiempo en mi mesa, todavía me siento un poco desubicada aquí —añadió sonriendo.  
—Seguro que pronto te sentirás a gusto —Cat avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar a su mesa—. Kara… —Cuando la rubia escuchó que la llamaba por su verdadero nombre, alzó la cabeza, mirándola a través de aquellas gafas que realmente no necesitaba— He venido a disculparme por lo de la otra noche…   
Kara tragó saliva, su pulso se aceleró al recordar los apasionados besos que habían compartido, ¿se estaba disculpando Cat por haberla besado?  
—Miss Grant, no… —Su jefa la interrumpió.  
—Bebí demasiado, y sé que me puse insoportable, lo lamento mucho —aseguró—, no tenías por qué aguantarme en ese estado. Pero gracias por llevarme a casa, muchas gracias, Kara —dijo con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.  
—No tiene por qué dármelas —replicó Kara, comprendiendo, con alivio y cierta tristeza, que Cat no recordaba lo que había pasado en su habitación. 

Cat miró unos instantes las paredes todavía desnudas del despacho, después se volvió hacia Kara.  
—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
—Claro.  
—¿Cómo haces para cambiarte de ropa? —Al margen de sus sentimientos, la curiosidad que sentía por Supergirl seguía ahí, como el primer día que la vio surcar los cielos desde el balcón de su despacho, con la diferencia de que ahora podía satisfacerla— Sé que eres muy rápida, pero el traje, ¿dónde…? —La rubia sonrió   
—Bueno, siempre llevo el traje, oculto debajo de mi ropa de diario. —Cat entrecerró los ojos, con cierto deseo de comprobar las palabras de Kara. Ésta lo percibió y decidió aprovechar la situación—. Mire.  
Era la ocasión perfecta para vengarse un poco del apuro que le hizo pasar la noche anterior, cuando se mostró en sujetador ante ella, aunque fuese por efecto del alcohol.  
Comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, lentamente, sin perder detalle de las reacciones de Cat, cuyos ojos parecían estar encadenados a las manos de la rubia. Kara frunció ligeramente el ceño, ¿por qué el corazón de Cat se estaba acelerando un poco?, ¿por qué ni siquiera parpadeaba mientras ella abría su blusa?, ¿acaso no le resultaba indiferente?  
La letra ese de color rojo quedó finalmente expuesta sobre la camiseta azul. Cat se echó hacia atrás para contemplar a Kara en conjunto. Verla con las gafas y mostrando la ropa de Supergirl le resultó de lo más sugerente. Por fin parpadeó y miró los ojos azules de Kara.  
—Y esa personalidad diferente… —murmuró Cat.  
—¿Qué? —exclamó la rubia sin entender.  
—Cuando eres Supergirl, derrochas seguridad en ti misma —Cat la escrutaba con su mirada marrón verdosa—. Pero como Kara eres mucho más apocada.   
—No sé… tal vez se debe a que siendo Supergirl puedo mostrar mi verdadera naturaleza, y eso me da confianza. —Kara sonrió con más fuerza de lo habitual, o eso le pareció a Cat, que de pronto se sintió ligeramente turbada ante su presencia.   
Kara sentía cómo su pulso se aceleraba, conforme la idea de besar a Cat Grant tomaba más y más fuerza en su cabeza. Estaba sumida en sí misma y no pudo notar que Cat se encontraba en un estado parecido. Kara caminó hacia Cat, que permanecía inmóvil, como si la esperase. 

Movió una mano para alcanzar la mejilla de su jefa, pero entonces alguien tocó a su puerta y la abrió sin esperar respuesta. Kara reaccionó a tiempo y se ocultó tras la puerta mientras se abotonaba rápidamente la ropa. Cat recibió al inesperado e inoportuno visitante.  
—Toyman junior.  
—Miss Grant —balbuceó Winn—, buscaba a Kara, ¿no está aquí?   
—Ha salido a por un café, la estoy esperando.  
—De acuerdo, volveré más tarde… adiós.   
Kara resopló, lamentando que su amigo del alma se tomase tantas confianzas.  
—Tendrás que decirle a nuestro chico de los ordenadores que aprenda a recibir permiso para entrar en los despachos —masculló con molestia, pues su empleado había interrumpido un momento de lo más interesante.   
—Tiene toda la razón, miss… —Cat entrecerró sus ojos— Cat.   
—Mucho mejor —dijo con satisfacción—, vuelvo a mi despacho, tengo que recibir a tres candidatas más… en momentos como éste lamento haberte promocionado, Kerah.  
Cat hizo un gesto de sufrimiento, haciendo reír a la rubia, y la dejó sola en su despacho.  
No habían llegado a besarse, pero ambas habían apreciado algo diferente en la otra, ¿y si sus sentimientos no eran tan unilaterales como pensaban?  
XXXXXX

 

Maxima lamentaba su mala suerte. Desde que había abandonado Almerac, todo le había salido mal. No conseguía lo que deseaba, nada salía según sus planes. ¿En qué se estaba equivocando? Le habían puesto mayor vigilancia, así que, esta vez, tuvo que escapar sola y sin armas de kryptonita, sólo una pistola de balas metálicas que había robado al guardia novato que habían dejado custodiándola durante la hora de comer. 

No podía vencer a Superman y Supergirl juntos, probablemente tampoco por separado, así que sólo tenía una alternativa si quería hacer daño a la chica de Krypton, le haría una visita a Cat Grant. Su último plan había sido un fracaso, pero le había proporcionado información valiosa, que a Kara Zor-El le importaba mucho Cat Grant, y que era un sentimiento totalmente mutuo.

—¡Tú! —chilló Cat al verse cara a cara con Maxima en la puerta de su mansión. Su chófer yacía inconsciente en el suelo— ¡Estabas recluida en el DEO!  
—Ya ves, Cat, me he tomado unas vacaciones exclusivamente para hacerte una visita, ¿no te alegras de verme?   
—¡No, y yo tampoco! —sonó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Cuando la pelirroja se giró sobre sus talones, vio a Supergirl levitando sobre el suelo.   
—¿Cómo has podido saber que estaba aquí?  
—Aléjate de miss Grant —amenazó Kara.   
Cat suspiró aliviada, cómo se alegraba de que Supergirl hubiese llegado a tiempo aquella noche. Por la tarde, le había prometido acercarse a su casa en cuanto terminase su cita en el DEO y había sido puntual.

—¡Siempre estás en medio! —gritó Maxima con rabia— ¡No te soporto, maldita kryptoniana!   
La pelirroja cargó contra Supergirl, que logró esquivar sus golpes y darle un buen puñetazo en la cara. Maxima retrocedió y volvió a atacarla. Kara disfrutaba de poder utilizar todo su poder y no verse debilitada por el mineral verde. Cat observaba el combate sin perderse detalle. Esta vez, Maxima recibiría su merecido.

Kara lanzó sus rayos infrarrojos y Maxima acabó en el suelo.   
—Ríndete, Maxima, se ha acabado para ti —exclamó Kara con autoridad.  
—¡Todavía no! —chilló mientras sacaba de su chaqueta la pistola del agente del DEO. Apretó el gatillo repetidas veces. Las balas rebotaban en el cuerpo de Kara.  
—No son balas de kryptonita, no pueden hacerme daño —aseguró Kara.   
—¿Estás segura?   
Kara ignoró sus palabras, voló hasta Maxima y la lanzó contra un muro, dejándola inconsciente.   
—Se acabó, miss Grant, me comunicaré con Alex y vendrán a por ella —decía mientras se volvía hacia su jefa—, ya ha pasado todo… ¡Cat!  
XXXXXX

 

—La operación ha ido bien, ahora todo depende de ella —afirmó Alex, cogiendo del hombro a su hermana.  
—Dios mío, Alex, si no hubiese sido tan orgullosa —balbuceaba Kara—, los demás no sois inmunes a las balas.   
—Tú no tienes la culpa de que una de las balas rebotadas alcanzase a Cat.   
—Sí la tengo, debería haber sido más prudente, haberme alejado de allí con Maxima…  
—No te castigues más, Kara, así no la ayudarás.  
—Quiero quedarme con ella en el hospital —dijo la rubia.  
—De acuerdo, pero quítate el traje de Supergirl, será más comprensible para todo el mundo que la vele Kara Danvers, ¿no te parece?

Kara hizo caso a su hermana, se puso su ropa de diario y las gafas y se sentó junto a la cama donde Cat dormía conectada a algunos cables y tubos. Los médicos le habían sacado la bala alojada en su estómago y sólo quedaba esperar.   
—Para mí sí que significó algo tu beso —susurró mientras sostenía la mano de su jefa entre las suyas. Cat no reaccionó, estaba profundamente dormida por efecto de la anestesia. 

Horas después, Cat abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía terriblemente dolorida. Trató de enfocar la vista y advirtió que estaba en un hospital. Recordó a Maxima y cómo Supergirl la había derrotado, después la sobrecogió un dolor en el estómago y todo se volvió negro. Gimió un poco al tratar de moverse sin éxito en la cama, sólo pudo girar un poco el cuello, y entonces la vio. Kara dormía a su lado, sin las gafas, apoyando los brazos y la cabeza sobre una especie de mesita. A pesar del dolor y la situación, Cat sonrió. Estaba segura de que Kara no la había dejado sola ni un momento, y sintió una inmensa ternura hacia ella. Dormida estaba preciosa, pero su rostro juvenil mostraba cierta preocupación, Cat se sintió culpable. De pronto, la rubia gruñó ligeramente y abrió sus ojos azules, encontrándose con los de Cat.  
—Cat… ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó incorporándose en la silla.  
—Viva, y seguro que gracias a ti —bromeó. Pero Kara no sonrió—. ¿Mis hijos?  
—Adam vino con Carter hace unas horas, los médicos los pusieron al corriente de todo, luego se fueron a casa porque Carter aseguró que si faltaba a clase por esto, te enfadarías. —Aquello hizo reír a Cat y Kara la miró embobada.   
—No me mires así, por favor, debo estar horrible —musitó apartando la mirada.  
—Tú nunca podrías estar horrible —le susurró Kara con ternura.  
Cat se ruborizó, intentó apartar la mirada y evitar ser descubierta, pero una punzada de dolor la persuadió. Kara se dio cuenta.  
—Lo siento, Cat, lo siento tanto, ha sido culpa mía. Ojalá fuera yo la que estuviese ahí, tumbada en tu lugar… lo siento mucho.  
—Siempre deshaciéndote en disculpas, Kara… Veo que eso no lo vamos a poder cambiar.   
—Estaríais todos mejor sin mí… quizá Lord tenía razón después de todo, es demasiado peligroso tenerme cerca —pronunciaba con tristeza—, siempre acaban sufriendo las personas que más me importan. —Cat no soportaba verla así, le tomó la mano y ambas se miraron.  
—Kara… —La acarició su voz—, ¿aún no te has dado cuenta de que es inevitable quererte?  
—Cat… —No sabía exactamente lo que quería decir con sus palabras. ¿De qué querer le hablaba?, ¿Cat Grant sentía algo romántico por ella?  
—No puedes alejar a la gente de ti, Kara… las personas se sienten atraídas por tu forma de ser, y por todo lo que representa Supergirl. Aunque tratases de distanciarte, te buscarían.  
—¿Incluso tú? —se aventuró a preguntar.  
—Incluso yo —admitió—. Siento… un gran afecto hacia ti, Kara, y no sólo por ser una superheroína que me ha salvado la vida innumerables veces.  
«Afecto, claro —pensó con decepción.»  
XXXXXX

 

Tras unas semanas de ausencia en CatCo, Cat regresó a sus oficinas, pero ayudada de unas muletas para caminar. No le hacía ninguna gracia mostrarse ante sus empleados de una manera tan poco elegante y vulnerable, pero a cambio, había retrasado la selección de nueva asistente personal. La misma Kara se había ofrecido a seguir trabajando para ella en ese puesto hasta que se recuperase del todo y Cat lo había celebrado internamente. 

Pasaron dos meses en los que Kara se convirtió en la sombra de Cat Grant. Iba con ella a todas partes, la ayudaba en las oficinas y algunas tardes, incluso la acompañaba a su casa para seguir trabajando desde allí. Ambas disfrutaban de estos ratos juntas, y de los arrebatos que se provocaban, aunque los mantuviesen a raya como mejor podían. Kara tenía miedo de cruzar la línea, a veces Cat la hacía dudar con su comportamiento, pero nunca terminaba de dejarle claro que le gustase como más que amiga. 

Para su jefa sucedía lo mismo, la diferencia era su edad, ya había dejado atrás la época de las dudas y los miedos, no quería seguir desperdiciando la vida. Cat estaba tomando una copa y disfrutando del cielo y las luces de los edificios en su balcón privado de CatCo, y había tomado una decisión, dejar de callar lo que sentía, ya no podía más. Llamó al número de teléfono de Supergirl, y en menos de dos minutos, la rubia hizo acto de presencia, posándose grácilmente sobre el suelo.  
—¿Necesitas algo de mí, Cat? —Su jefa sonrió en silencio.  
—Me apetecía compartir un rato contigo —admitió—. Pero siempre que no tengas ninguna misión que cumplir ahora mismo, claro.  
—No, estaba volando nada más —Volvió sus ojos azules hacia el cielo nocturno, apoyando sus manos sobre el antepecho—. Las noches tranquilas disfruto mucho volando.   
—Quizá un día podrías… —Cat hizo gestos con su mano— No sé, llevarme… siento curiosidad por ver lo que tú ves desde el cielo. La única vez que volé contigo, fue tan rápido y desesperado, que no pude apreciarlo.  
—Es cierto —sonrió Kara—, te debo un vuelo en condiciones.  
—Estupendo, le diré a mi asistente que lo anote en mi agenda —bromeó. Kara se echó a reír. Entonces, Cat tomó un trago más y se aclaró la garganta.  
—En realidad, te llamé porque quería decirte algo. 

Kara miró a Cat con preocupación. Cat ignoró su gesto y caminó hasta colocarse justo detrás de ella, apoyándose en su espalda. Respiró su perfume y acarició la tela roja de su capa. No podía seguir callando algo que la estaba volviendo loca.  
—Eres mi refugio… cuando eres Kara y cuando eres Supergirl, eso no importa. Siempre me haces sentir a salvo, en todos los sentidos, siempre.  
Kara escuchó sus palabras paralizada por la emoción. ¿Era real todo aquello? ¿Cat Grant se le acababa de declarar?, ¿o sólo le decía que la quería como a la hija que nunca tuvo? Podía hablar, podía decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero las palabras no eran su fuerte, especialmente cuando se trataba de hablar de sentimientos. Durante un segundo pensó en marcharse de allí, pero eso sería huir, y ella no era ninguna cobarde. Estaba cansada de fingir, de disimular en el trabajo y en aquel balcón. Si Cat Grant sólo la quería como a una hija, no le gustaría mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya le daba igual.

Se volvió tan rápido que cuando Cat pudo reaccionar, ya tenía los ojos azules de Kara clavados en los suyos. Y entonces la besó. Con gentileza y decisión. La besó con todas las ganas que llevaba acumulando en los últimos meses. Cuando se separó de sus labios, permaneció unos instantes a la espera. Quizá le llegase un bofetón o tal vez una reprimenda verbal. Se equivocó, Cat sólo la contemplaba, en silencio y con expresión de sorpresa. Kara sintió que había metido la pata, aunque Cat mantuviese la compostura.   
—Lo… lo siento, Cat, yo… no sé qué me ha pasado… —balbuceaba—. Pensé que tú… no debí besarte… perdóname, por favor…   
—Ssssh —chistó Cat haciéndola callar—. Te prometo que si vuelves a pedirme perdón por haberme besado, no tendrás paz en lo que te queda de vida.   
Kara frunció el ceño y abrió la boca.   
—Cat… —musitó.  
—Cuánto te queda por aprender, Kara Danvers.   
Dicho esto, Cat rodeó el cuello de la rubia y buscó su boca para fundirse con ella en un apasionado beso. Kara tardó unos instantes en comprender que su mayor deseo se había hecho realidad, Cat la estaba besando, Cat la quería. Entonces rodeó la cintura de su jefa con la fuerza suficiente para atraparla contra su cuerpo sin opción de escape.   
—Esta noche no te escapas, Supergirl —amenazó Cat con su voz más seductora. Kara gimió al escucharla y sentir su aliento contra su cuello— vamos a mi casa. 

Kara trató de volar con calma, pero sus ganas y llevar a Cat pegada a su cuerpo no ayudaban demasiado. Cuando aterrizaron en la puerta de la mansión Grant, Cat seguía abrazada al cuello de su asistente.  
—Me temo que tendremos que volar otro día —anunció—, no he sido capaz de fijarme en otra cosa que no fueran tus brazos sosteniéndome con firmeza.   
Sus palabras hicieron temblar a Kara, que no pudo contener su impulso, levantó a Cat del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo, y besó su boca con ardiente deseo. Su jefa se aferró a sus caderas, rodeándolas con las piernas.   
—Tengo el balcón abierto… —sugirió Cat. La rubia captó su propuesta y se elevó con ella en brazos, hasta entrar en su habitación.   
—¿Y Carter? —preguntó Kara al recordar que Cat no vivía sola.  
—Tranquila, pasa el fin de semana en casa de Adam.  
—¿Tenías esto planeado? —susurró entre besos.  
—Tal vez… me gusta estar preparada para todo —replicó Cat con una sonrisa traviesa.  
Kara se apartó de ella, no sin esfuerzo, para liberarse de su traje, pero las manos de Cat la detuvieron.  
—Espera, quiero hacerlo yo… —rogó, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules.   
Kara asintió, dándole permiso, y se dejó hacer cuando Cat tiró de su camiseta para quitársela. La rubia no llevaba sujetador, así que sus pechos quedaron expuestos, moviéndose al ritmo acelerado de su respiración. Cat sintió que las piernas le fallaban, ¿cómo podía ser Kara tan hermosa? De pronto dudó. ¿Iba a poder satisfacer a semejante diosa? Kara enmarcó su rostro con las manos y la besó.  
—Me muero por ti, Cat Grant… —musitó contra su boca.   
Y Cat dejó sus dudas junto a su ropa, en una esquina de la habitación, iba a ser una larga noche y pensaba disfrutar de cada segundo.  
XXXXXX

 

—Fuera todos —ordenó Cat—, excepto tú, Kerah, tú te quedas.   
Kara sonrió y permaneció de pie hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ellos.   
—¿Murmuran? —Kara prestó atención para escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros.  
—Un poco —dijo Kara—, están desconcertados con lo bien que nos llevamos últimamente.  
—Dejémosles, de algo tienen que hablar —Cat se quitó las gafas, clavándole sus ojos verdosos—. En cuanto a ti… tienes hasta las ocho para elegir vestido, pienso llevarte a cenar a un sitio espectacular.   
La sonrisa de Kara se amplió, y justo en ese momento, sonó su teléfono.  
—Tengo que irme, una misión con el DEO.  
—De acuerdo, ve, no les hagas esperar… Supergirl —Se puso las gafas de nuevo— Esto de que seamos tres en la relación tiene su gracia —dijo divertida.  
Kara susurró un “te quiero” sin dejar de mostrar esa preciosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Cat.  
—Vete ya, maldita sea.   
Cuando Kara abrió la puerta, todos pudieron escuchar los gritos de su jefa.  
—¡Y no se te ocurra volver hasta que no lo hayas resuelto!   
Kara tuvo que contener la risa cuando sus amigos la miraron con compasión. Si ellos supieran que no podía ser más feliz. 

FIN


End file.
